Do The McMahon's Have It All?
by DevilshPrincess
Summary: Well do they? Read and review please!
1. Chapter One

**Well here it is my new story. Didn't take too long did it? Haha. As always read and leave a review, they mean a lot to. And please log in when you leave a review so I can read some of your stories and review them.**  
  
I! Fucking! Hate! This!  
  
Please excuse me; it's not like me to swear. Well don't get me wrong, I do swear, everyone does. I just try not to. I think it makes me sound less intelligent.  
  
But damn Vinnie Mac is so thickheaded! Wrestling ratings are going down the drain. I know that, everyone knows that, including him! Why can't he get his dyed head out of his ass for one second to listen to someone else's ideas? Obviously his aren't good, why not try something else?  
  
I slam my briefcase down on my desk. Forget it. He wants to lose money? He wants to lose fans? He wants his empire to fall? Fine. I can go somewhere else and make it as big as the WWE, or bigger.  
  
I look up from my computer screen as I hear my door open and close. Stephanie walks in. She has on a dark blue business suit. That's something totally different from what she used to wear in the McMahon-Helmsley era.  
  
"Don't let him get to you!" Stephanie says and sits on my desk, her legs dangling near my bent knees.  
  
"Whatever Steph. It's hard, ya know? How long have I put up with his shit?"  
  
"Longer than anyone I know. But that's why you can't quit or do anything drastic."  
  
"Who said I was going to quit?"  
  
"Oh no one."  
  
"Steph tell me." I know she's lying.  
  
"It's locker room gossip."  
  
"Gossip Stephy, gossip."  
  
"Yeah well isn't there always some truth to gossip?"  
  
"Slut?" I ask and raise my eyebrows. She puts on a shocked face, even though I know it's fake and smacks my forehead.  
  
"No fair." She pouts.  
  
"Because I have you backed into a corner. Oops more slut talk." I joke. She smirks.  
  
"Well I just came in to tell you that." She says and stands. I also stand.  
  
"Vinnie Mac will be the LAST person to push me out of the WWE." I tell her. Steph kisses my cheek. She's so damn tall she doesn't need to lean up.  
  
"Bye. I love you."  
  
"Love you too Slutty, I mean Stephy."  
  
"Fuck off Giant Killer."  
  
"Below the belt!" I scream as she shuts the door as she leaves. I smile and shake my head. Boy do I love my sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk into my empty house. Ever since Marissa and I got a divorce a year ago I haven't dated or anything. I've been lonely I guess. I sigh. And how says McMahon's have everything? 


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you for the review Danielle. Of course I'll update it even if you're the only person reading this. And yes, my first review scared me too. The only thing I made out was "DDP". So, first reviewer, if you want to try it again that would be great. Now I've talked enough.**  
  
"But no! Listen I-"I stop talking and watch as my dad, Vincent Kennedy McMahon JR walks all over the room. His arms are flying from word to word, number to number, number to word and word to number.  
  
"Vince that's all wrong." I try again. He's still flailing his arms everywhere. Poor guy has a case of diarrhea of the mouth.  
  
"No that's not going to work! People are smarter than that!" I object again. He's still not listening. I growl. I hate meetings. No one except Vinnie Mac, God himself, can get a word in.  
  
"Dad that's ridiculous! No one is going to like that! Ratings and money will decrease!" I scream as I stand up and slam my fists on the table. That gets his attention.  
  
"SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON!" He screams at me, his face is red and his nostrils are flaring. I hear Stephanie take a deep breathe across the table.  
  
"Yes DAD?" I ask sweetly, stressing the "Dad" part.  
  
"First, don't ever interrupt me." He says. I snort. "Second use better words instead of trying to shoot down everything I suggest." He finishes. Normally I'd kiss his ass with the Oh I'm sorry's and I'd kiss his feet and everything would go on. Nope. Not this time. I'm pissed.  
  
"Well I tried Vince! I've been waiting patiently then I've been talking, I've tried everything! But you walk around, pointing to all your little words and numbers and we leave when you're done. I mean shows are being written while the cameras are rolling! How would grandpa think of this, what would your FATHER say? You know, the man who BUILT the empire? Why don't you let someone else try something new? Don't get me wrong Daddy, you've done a wonderful job but times change. What was cool twenty years ago isn't cool now. Why don't you let some young, fresh people take a chance? It could work." I say and sigh. Vince stares at me for awhile.  
  
"Now THAT'S ridiculous! Shane go home! Go rest!" He yells. I shove my papers in my briefcase, slam it shut and slam the door behind me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shaaaaane." Stephanie sings as she opens my office door. I minimize the site I'm on and watch her take long, confident strides across the light blue carpeted floor.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" I ask. She smiled and sits on my desk again.  
  
"You have to excuse dad."  
  
"No." I cut her off. She looks shocked.  
  
"What Shaney?"  
  
"Why should I close my eyes and ignore it? Stephy the WWE is falling. If the WWE falls, we fall. We have to pick it up. Why do people watch? Story lines and athletism. The athletes have only gotten better, so it's not that. What does that leave? Story lines. Like I said to dad, times and fads change. Stephy you and I, we, know what's going on now. We know what's cool. We could pick this place up."  
  
"Shaney."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dad's thickheaded."  
  
"I'm stubborn." She smiles and ruffles my hair.  
  
"Yes Brandon, you are."  
  
"Marie, don't call me that."  
  
"Well Shane-O-Mac I have to get home. Paul planned a nice dinner. Are you sure you can't come?" She asks as she stands up. I shake my head. Why would I want to go with Steph and her boyfriend Hunter? I'd feel nothing but awkward. So instead I made a date with a TV dinner and a cable movie.  
  
"No Stephy. Sorry I can't make it."  
  
"It's ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I say as she walks out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on." I mutter and look at the timer. My dinner has thirteen more minutes and I'm starving.  
  
"Hello?" I answer my phone.  
  
"Shane you interview a potential roster addition tomorrow at three." Vince says and hangs up. I shrug. Well at least there's a change of pace for tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Ah Danielle! You want to know why I write with so much detail. Haha. Well when I was in eighth grade my teacher said we needed to write with more detail so we had to write a short story each week with as much detail as possible, even if it made mentioning a crumb fell on the floor. Comprehend?  
  
This chap is for Danielle and Mediah.**  
  
My door opens and closes. I don't even look at it. My fingers are busy flying away at my keyboard.  
  
"The paper's are over there." I say and point to a small desk on the opposite side of the room. I guess he obeys me because I don't hear a word from him.  
  
A few minutes later the papers slide on my desk. Without looking away from the screen I pick them up.  
  
"We'll contact you between ten to fifteen days regardless if you have the job or not." I say my usual line. I don't know why I'm not into my job right now. Probably because I'm pissed.  
  
"Ok thank you for this wonderful chance Mr. McMahon." I hear a soft feminine voice. My head snaps up.  
  
I'm looking at a knockout! She has long dark brown hair that curls. She's greatly proportioned at the top, from what I can see she has a great figure and she might give Stacy a run for her money with her legs.  
  
"Well, um, you're welcome." I say. She smiles and opens my door to walk out just as Stephanie's walking in. They glance at each other before she leaves and Stephanie walks in and takes her spot on my desk.  
  
"Who was that?" She asks. She sounds disgusted when she says "that" and she raises her eyebrow.  
  
"Someone dad told me to interview. I didn't even really look or talk to her though." I say and casually shrug. I know that'll make her crazy. It does. She raises her eyebrows at me.  
  
"You lie Shane!"  
  
"Yes I do. But not about this. I was so wrapped up in my work I didn't see it her, I thought was a him actually, until she was leaving."  
  
"I don't believe you Shane."  
  
"Well look." I say and lean back to show her my computer screen, which was full of work. Her mouth drops open.  
  
"Wow Shane, you're right."  
  
"Duh." I say and lean my head against hers. She smiles. For some reason we're frozen staring at the screen. My door opens again. Don't people know how to knock?  
  
"Aw my two kids." I hear his unmistakable voice. We both snap back to reality. My heart starts to pound and my blood races.  
  
"Yes DAD?" I ask, stressing the dad. He smiles at me.  
  
"How'd the interview go Shane-O?"  
  
"Well I just had her fill out the papers then I said we'd call her back regardless if she got the job or not."  
  
"Good boy."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes son?"  
  
"Can I help on a storyline?"  
  
"At the next meeting Giant Killer. I'll see you guys later." He says and walks out.  
  
"That Stephy, is a liar." I tell her. She nods. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Wow Mediah you are such a charismatic reviewer lol! But I like it so keep it up! And lmao no it wasn't porn, but it could have been!  
  
Danielle, I wasn't mad. And I don't mind your "ramblings". I enjoy them.  
  
Whose To Say I Don't Know, thank you for the review. I found you're McMahon Acting story highly entertaining.  
  
All you guys keep up the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to all three of you.**  
  
I set my briefcase gently down on the table. Dad's already here. He's sitting at the head of the table looking over some figures.  
  
"Daddy." I say. He looks up from his papers and sighs. He looks tired and worn.  
  
"Yes Shane? And please call me Mr. McMahon while we're working." He says. I shoot Stephanie an irate look. She tries not to laugh.  
  
"Well, Mr. McMahon you said I could have a say at this meeting and I was wondering when it will be so I can be prepared. I don't want to do things last minute." I say, taking a shot at how he and his creative writing team are still writing scripts as the show is going on. He knows this. His nose flairs and veins start to pop out of his neck.  
  
"You want time Shane?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You've got time. You have ten minutes at the end of the meeting." He says and goes back to his work. I glance at Stephanie. She shrugs and shakes her head. I walk over to her.  
  
"The last ten minutes? I'm not sure that's long enough and people don't pay attention at the end." I complain.  
  
"I know Shane Pain. But at least he gave you time. I didn't think he would." Stephanie says. I nod. The meeting begins so I go back to my seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that concludes my proposal." I say. I see Stephanie nod and smile. Everyone else is falling half asleep. I loudly put down my binders and notes on the table. Everyone jumps awake.  
  
"Well Shane, thank you." Vince says and stands up. "Meeting over." Every one starts to leave. I jump up so fast my chair would have tipped over if it wasn't on wheels.  
  
"Like hell the meeting is over!" I scream. Everyone turns to look at me.  
  
"Shane!" My dad warns me. I ignore him.  
  
"I said something and Stephanie's the only one that heard it! WWE TV is going down! Ratings, attendance, merchandise, work ethics, they're all going down! Why? Everything has been done! Let some new fresh people get in! Let some new ideas flow!" I would keep going on but Vince grabs me by my collar.  
  
"SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON!" I see all the signs that he's mad. And I don't give a shit. "Get out NOW! Take a break! You are suspended indefinably!" He yells. I storm out. That's fine. I know what I have to do. 


	5. Chapter Five

[pic]DevilshPrincess4  
  
| |  
  
**Thanks for the review. Keep them up!!**  
  
"Shane don't be too mad. It's ok." Stephanie tells me over the phone. My fingers are flying so fast on the keyboard and I'm shuffling so many papers I can hardly hear her.  
  
"Mm." I mumble.  
  
"Shane! Listen to me!"  
  
"Steph don't be too mad. It's ok." I mock her. She scoffs.  
  
"Shane he's dad. We have to ignore him. That's just the way he is."  
  
"I've been ignoring him for over almost thirty years! It's my turn to shine. He needs to get over his superficial self and let others come through with new great ideas."  
  
"He'll come around."  
  
"No he won't. I've done nothing but waiting and I'm sick of it. I already have a plan in motion."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I can't tell you just yet."  
  
"Shane!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tease me like that! You can't say you have a plan and then not elaborate!"  
  
"Sorry but I'm not willing to take any chances right now."  
  
"But Shane!" She whines.  
  
"No Steph. I don't even know if it's going to work yet."  
  
"Ok Shane. Just don't," She pauses. "Don't tear up the family please." I laugh.  
  
"Steph we can't stay together for more than two months without us killing each other."  
  
"Shane for me? Please? We're all having dinner over Mom and Dad's in two weeks. I want you to be there. I NEED you to be there. It's really important to me Shane. I love you." She's begging, it's so pitiful. She sounds like she's almost crying. I want to kiss her and tell her it'll be alright.  
  
"Stephy call me later with the details. I'll be sure to make it."  
  
"Thank you Shane! I love you bye!"  
  
"Bye." I say and hang up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello is this Ms. Jennifer Chachio?" I ask in my most professional tone.  
  
"Yes this is. May I ask who is calling?" I hear her beautiful voice.  
  
"This is Shane McMahon calling on the behalf of the World Wrestling Entertainment Company."  
  
"Oh I didn't get the job, did I?"  
  
"Well Ms. Chachio I was looking at the information you provided me and I would just like to inform you that you seem to be just the right person to complete what I have been searching for."  
  
"What might that be Mr. McMahon?" She asks in a sly tone. I smile. She is THE one.  
  
"I don't wish to discuss it over the phone. When are you free? We'll meet somewhere for dinner where we can eat great and discuss business matters."  
  
"I'm free anytime you want me." She purrs. I smile and look at my calendar.  
  
"How do you feel about this Saturday?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Great. I'll make reservations somewhere and call you with the details."  
  
"Perfect." She says and we hang up. One small step for Shane McMahon. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you guys for the reviews. And Mediah, you dared me? Well I accept it. In this chapter, its happening.**  
  
"Shane." Stephanie says as she opens my office door. I jump and try to close the open window on my computer. Fuck! It's not fucking closing!  
  
"What?" I scream by accident. That catches her attention. She starts to walk up behind me. "Steph! Don't come behind my desk!" I scream. She jumps on my desk. With quick reflexes I turn my computer screen off.  
  
"Shane what are you doing?" Steph screams at me.  
  
"Plotting world domination!" I scream back. Steph smiles.  
  
"Now you know I have to see." She says and jumps on my lap. The chair rolls back. It only stops when it hits the all glass wall.  
  
"Jesus Steph I'm on the twentieth floor!" I scream. She smiles and jumps off my lap. Before I can get up she sends my chair flying across the room. It hits the other wall and the impact sends me flying off it. By the time I get up and run over to her she already turned the screen back on.  
  
"Shane Brandon McMahon!" She screeches. My ears feel like they're ready to bleed. "Porn!" She screams and points to the screen. I blush.  
  
"Steph I can explain!"  
  
"You were looking at porn and you didn't invite me?" Stephanie says with disappointment in her voice. I look at her with a shocked expression on my face. Steph? Porn?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Saturday night and I'm nervous as hell. I'm waiting for Jennifer. I'm standing in front of the fanciest Italian restaurant this side of Connecticut. It usually takes months to get a reservation but I'm a McMahon. What else can I say?  
  
I see her walking towards me. She has on a short fitting white dress, silhouette heels, white gloves that go up to her elbows, a white boa and her blonde hair is piled on top of her head in a beautiful messy bun.  
  
"Hell Mr. McMahon." She says and extends her hand. I smile and kiss her hand.  
  
"Hello Ms. Chachio. Let's go in, shall we?" I ask and hold open the door for her.  
  
"What an exquisite suit you have on." She comments as we sit. I flash her award winning smile.  
  
"Armani. Only the best, am I wrong?" I ask. She smiles. "So what is a beautiful intelligent woman getting involved in sports entertainment?" I ask.  
  
"Well I like it and I figure I can do well by joining."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well I'll be in the media's eyes so I can go out and do good things for good causes."  
  
"Well that's great. Although I must admit I have an alternative motive for bringing you here."  
  
"Do you mind elaborating?" She asks. I smile at how coolly she's doing this.  
  
"Well, do you pay attention to WWE ratings?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok well we're losing business. Quite frankly I'm scared. If the WWE falls, the whole McMahon family falls."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"That's just it. It's not all about me. It's also what you can do."  
  
"What I can do?"  
  
"Yes. Come lean in. I don't want this to get out." I say. We lean our heads close together and I whisper my plan in her ear.  
  
"I agree to do it." She says and we shake hands to seal the deal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next weekend I'm sitting at my family's huge kitchen table in Florida. My mom and dad really did not need to buy this house but whatever. It's their money.  
  
Dad of course is the head of the table; mom is on the other side. I'm sitting on the left side with Jennifer so she can meet the McMahon's before she starts her job and Steph and Paul are on the other side.  
  
"Does everyone have enough food?" My mom asks. We all look at our china plates full of food.  
  
"Mom I think we have too much." I tell her. My mom plays with dollies.  
  
"Nonsense Shane. Jennifer, do you have enough?"  
  
"Oh yes. Thank you so much Mrs. McMahon." She says. My mom smiles at her politeness. Dad made it a rule that every new employee eats dinner with us to get the vibe of how things will be.  
  
"Mom, dad I asked for this dinner because I have a special announcement." Stephanie declares and looks up. I don't take my eyes off my spaghetti.  
  
"Go ahead Steph." Mom urges her to go on.  
  
"Paul and I are going to have a baby!" Stephanie announces. I'm so shocked I inhale the spaghetti into my mouth. It gets stuck in my throat and I start choking. I'm turning blue and I can't breathe. Jennifer jumps up and quickly gets the spaghetti out of my mouth.  
  
"Thank you." I gasp and greedily drink the water Paul handed to me.  
  
"Always stealing the spotlight!" Steph jokes. I smile, walk over to her and hug her.  
  
"Congratulations baby sister." I say. I hug Paul and watch as the whole family rejoices. I smile inwardly. Yes family, smile now. Soon you'll all know who the head of the family really is. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thank you all for the reviews. Danielle sorry if I didn't make this clear, Jen is the girl Shane was supposed to interview but completely ignored. And Happy Holidays to you all!**  
  
"It all starts tonight." I say and smile at Jen. Jen flips her hair and smiles back nervously.  
  
"Will it work?" She asks. This is the first time she's showing doubt. That alarms me. I need someone with 100% self confidence. I can not afford any screw ups or who knows how bad the consequences will be.  
  
"It will work. And if you think at any time that it will not work tell me so I can find somebody else to fill in your space." I lay it down straight. She adjusts her top and seductively licks her lips at me.  
  
"Mr. McMahon I have tons of self confidence." She purrs. "I was just wondering how much of a moron your father actually is.  
  
She finishes normally. I give a bitter laugh.  
  
"He's a complete moron. Now that Stephanie is pregnant she and Paul should be pretty much out of the picture because they'll be too worried about the baby. And my mom, ha, she's too busy jumping from meeting to meeting and achieving the perfect family that she won't notice."  
  
"But with Steph and Paul out for awhile they'll be home watching the WWE. Won't that give them a better chance of figuring it out?" She asks. I glare at her.  
  
"One hundred percent confidence." I sneer. "Besides it's their first child. They're going to be too wrapped up to notice anything, especially wrestling. This couldn't have come at a better time." I state and go back to my computer to work, leaving her to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I sit back and watch from my monitor in my office. Dad's in the middle of the ring talking a bunch of shit that nobody really cares about. The lights dim and something white and sparkly appears on the stage.  
  
The lights snap back on and Jen is standing on the stage. Her brown hair is curled and it frames her smooth heart shaped face perfectly. Her make up is minimal and she has on a gorgeous pouty expression. Her shirt is white. The plunging neckline has white glittery feathers, as does the wrists on the sleeves. She has on a white Debra skirt and tall white boots. All the white sets off her dark tan. She certainly catches Dad's eyes. He finally shuts up.  
  
Jennifer walks slowly and gracefully down to the ring. Dad opens the ropes for her.  
  
Jen does a confident Stephanie walk over to him and gently takes the mic from his hand.  
  
"Hello Mr. McMahon." She says sweetly. Dad smiles and nods his hello. He sickens me. "My name is Jennifer and I am your new employee. I just wanted to introduce myself personally." She says. Everything is going according to the script. But I know my father. I've put up with him for twenty eight years. I can already see he's taken a special "liking" to Jen. I knew it when we sat down to eat. He's such a womanizing fucker.  
  
I watch as Jen and Dad converse a little longer. Then they head up the ramp talking and laughing.  
  
I told Jen not to be near me a lot during events. It would be too suspicious and I don't want that. I can't afford that. Everything has to go smoothly. No screw ups, absolutely none.  
  
"Shane!" Stephanie yells and scares the hell out of me. I swear my family doesn't know how to knock on my door. I jump and drop my mouse on the floor. I climb under my desk to retrieve it. I see Steph's legs dangle over the side.  
  
"No more porn?" Steph asks. I don't want her looking at my computer! She can't see it! I try to climb out from under my desk but I lift my head too soon and whack it off the bottom of the desk. Steph lies on my desk and laughs.  
  
"Why you in here?" I ask. Steph sits back up.  
  
"You don't want to see your favorite sister?"  
  
"Stephy you're my only sister."  
  
"How does that make a difference?"  
  
"It doesn't. But I just was wondering if you had something important to tell me."  
  
"Well sort of. I was just wondering if Paul and I should find out the sex of the baby."  
  
"Well if you want to. But a lot of people don't find out the sex of their first baby, but whatever you want."  
  
"Shaney that doesn't help!"  
  
"I'm sorry Stephy. I feel I can't make that kind of decision for you. Especially one so important." I say sincerely. Steph smiles.  
  
"I know Shane honey. I was just wondering. But I appreciate your input. Thank you." She says and kisses the top of my head.  
  
"Thank you beautiful."  
  
"You're welcome ugly bum."  
  
"Hey!" I exclaim then Steph and I start laughing.  
  
"Well thank you Shane-O but I must be going now." She says and walks out. I smile and shake my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane-O-Mac you've done something great!" My dad exclaims as he walks in my office. I pretend to stretch and turn off my computer screen.  
  
"What did I do?" I ask. Dad beams at me.  
  
"Hired Jen." He says and begins babbling. I lean back and smile. So it's all according to plan. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Wow thank you everyone for the reviews. I love them. Sorry I haven't updated. It's winter break so I've been out with my friends then Friday night I got the flu so I haven't really been on the computer. Forgive?**  
  
~This first paragraph is not in Shane's point of view~  
  
"That's wonderful Mr. McMahon!" Jennifer giggles and sips her wine. As always she looks elegant. She has on a short tight pink sparkly dress, a long necklace, high silhouette shoes and her blonde hair is up in a bun. Her make-up is soft shades of pink. Jennifer and Vince McMahon are out on a dinner date, to discuss business, or so Vince says.  
  
"Please call me Vince."  
  
"Oh I don't know, calling your boss by his first name?" Jennifer joked and laughed lightly. Vince laughed and leaned in to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~Back To Shane's point of view~  
  
Jennifer walks in my house and smacks me with her small pink sparkly purse. Her hair is straight down and her make up is coming off.  
  
"Well what happened?" I ask. She slams herself down on my couch and glares at me.  
  
"You better kiss my fucking feet!" She screams and flips her heels off.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Your father is a dirty whore!"  
  
"I could have told you that."  
  
"He's an old horny bastard who could keep Viagra in sale by himself!"  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well he's on my side."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Everything's going according to plan."  
  
"He trusts you 100%?"  
  
"More than that."  
  
"Even better."  
  
"I'm great, what can I say?"  
  
"So when I'm ready you can leak information out of him?"  
  
"I could do it now if you wanted."  
  
"Jennifer dear, time and patience."  
  
"Argh I know. I'm just so anxious!"  
  
"As am I. But waiting is worth it, trust me." I say and nod slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane my boy!" Dad greets me enthusiastically at the next meeting. So enthusiastically in fact I'm scared that he knows about my plan and is trying to humor me. But once I look into his beety little eyes I realize he's just happy about Jennifer.  
  
"Yes daddy?"  
  
"I apologize for being such an ass. How about you get the first hour of the meeting to come up with new ideas? We'll all listen and use a lot of them, I promise." Dad asks. I beam. Oh I just got a new plan! You rock Shane McMahon!  
  
"Sure dad!" ~~~~~~  
  
I smile and sit down in my seat. My dad clears his throat and everyone shifts uncomfortably. For the past hour I rattled off THE WORST ideas in WWE AND WWF history! Finally my dad gets up and starts clapping. Everyone else starts clapping. I'm startled. What the hell is this?  
  
"Shane! Those were new! Those were fresh! Those were excellent!" My dad goes on and on. Then he orders the writers to start using them. Well I was joking. If he's stupid enough to use them then he deserves what's coming to him. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thanks for the reviews. Mediah, a Debra skirt is the kind of skirt Debra used to wear, you know, really really short.**  
  
"No we can't rush these things." I argue. Jennifer sighs.  
  
"It wouldn't be rushing! It would be moving things along. We could have this all done by tomorrow." She states firmly. I shake my head.  
  
"Ok so we can. But it would be done sloppy and it would have so many loopholes that my dad, mom or Stephanie would find."  
  
"Shane everything is set up already! I don't see why we have to wait. If everything is perfectly aligned, and we wait, don't we have a better chance of being caught?"  
  
"If we do everything now we have a chance of it becoming sloppy! We can't get cocky Jennifer! How long have I been around wrestling? My whole damn life. I've seen people get cocky and they fell. They were great, on top the world superstars, but they got cocky and lost it all. We can't lose sight. We can't afford it."  
  
"If you want to wait to have all that power, then fine, wait." She says. I smile at the word power.  
  
"It will be done tomorrow." I say contradicting myself. She gives me a confident smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane! Put that down!" My dad barks. He startles me and I drop the ring post.  
  
"Why? I was helping set up." I answer. Before you guys scream and cry, no I was not putting the ring together wrong. I wouldn't do that to the talent. I like them. And anyways, that's just mean and I am not killing someone, or some people, while I am in my prime.  
  
"Shane Brandon McMahon." He begins but I cut him off.  
  
"Shane Brandon McMahon what? What would I have possibly done wrong by helping set up?" I scream. I see Jennifer behind my dad shaking her head and making hands motions for me to shut up. I do. I can't blow it while I'm so close. But I'm scared. Fine! I admitted it. I'm scared. I may have Jennifer's help but I'm basically doing this all on my own. If this doesn't go as planned guess who can just leave? Jennifer. Guess who always has to face the consequences and the people we fucked over? Me. I can't mess up even just a little.  
  
"Sorry." I mutter and walk in back.  
  
"What was that?" Chris Irvine, Jericho, asks. I shrug.  
  
"Man I don't know."  
  
"You're up to something." Chris says nonchalantly. I jump and stare at him.  
  
"What?" I ask, trying to look confused. Thank god I'm not a bad actor like Stephanie was. I think I pull it off.  
  
"Shane O Mac I know you! I know all the McMahon's. And you, my friend, have not been you."  
  
"Who have I been then? Bob Backland?" I ask. Chris crosses his arms and smiles. He chuckles a little.  
  
"Good one Boy Wonder. I'll see around then. I have to go find someone to give a little Vitamin C!" Chris jokes and follows Jackie around to bother her. I shake my head. But in all seriousness it's happening TONIGHT on LIVE Raw. It is NOT messing up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I stand behind the curtains. I'm about to go out and reveal my plan. Jennifer's in the ring, walking around talking. Not like anyone's listening to her anyway. They're all staring at her. Good. My music hits and I strut down the ramp.  
  
I climb in the ring and stare at Jennifer. She never takes her eyes off me. We don't like each other, remember? Ha. I lean in to talk on the mic she's still holding.  
  
"Jenny, tell everyone what was going on all along." I say and lean back to stand up straight again.  
  
"People may not know it, but there is a small wrestling organization in Canada called CWO, Canadian Wrestling Organization. Do you know what it's called now? SMWO. Shane McMahon Wrestling Organization." She says and pauses to let it sink in. I smile and take the mic.  
  
"That's right everybody. I, Shane McMahon bought my own Indy Company. I know this may seen like the Alliance but that was all fake. That was an act. This was also an act, but an act of pure genius! Dad you can ignore someone only so long! I am young! I have ideas! I need to be heard! But no! You are too damn pigheaded to listen to anyone but yourself! I am a MCMAHON damnit! When a McMahon doesn't get what he wants he has to go out and get it himself. Isn't that what you always told me when I was younger DADDY? See I listened! You didn't think I did. Well guess what Dad. I bought TV slots. Haha oh yes I did. Guess what times? Monday from nine to midnight and Thursday from eight to eleven. See not only am I confident that I can hold my own the same nights and times as you, I'm confident I can put in more hours. You always did quit early, didn't you dad?" I spit out then slam down the mic. I take Jenny's hand in mine and we walk up the ramp. We ignore all the shocked and yelling superstars and get into our long black limo. Action never felt so damn good. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**As always, thank you guys.**  
  
"No no he always caused trouble." I mutter as I flip through more papers than you've probably seen in your life.  
  
  
  
"Well did you even WATCH CWO?" Jenny asked. I glare at her.  
  
"Yes. I know their work ethics though and that's it. I don't know they're personalities and how they interact with the boss."  
  
"Maybe you should have researched that."  
  
"If you gave me time I would have!"  
  
  
  
"No one rushed you."  
  
"No one except you."  
  
"Shane just pick!"  
  
"It's not that easy. Hmm I wonder if any WWE guys will come."  
  
"Probably. I mean you were friendly with a lot of them."  
  
"Yeah but will they leave the WWE, the place that made them big, to come to a federation that's just starting and might not last?"  
  
"What happened to total confidence? Of course not all will come but some might! Plus you have the old talent."  
  
"Confidence. Confidence. Yeah." I whisper. "Ok you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm calling some WWE talent." I say and pick up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Talk to me." I answer my phone. I hear heart wrenching sobs on the other line.  
  
"Shane! How could you?" Steph cries.  
  
"Shh Stephy baby its ok."  
  
"No Shane! We were all good! We had to stay together! We could have been a family."  
  
"For two months? Steph we were never a family. We all share the same last name and the same throat cutting abilities. That's all. I don't mean to sound rude but it's true. I love every single one of you, I'm not denying that, but come one what was the longest we ever went without fighting?"  
  
"But buying a new company and slapping dad in the face? How are we supposed to spend the holidays? If dad continues to win, you'll be mad. If you win daddy will be beyond pissed off."  
  
"He should have thought of that before he ignored me all the damn time! I wanted to save the WWE. I wanted to make new storylines, Stephy I could have gotten the WWE back to what it was in the 90's. But he wouldn't listen."  
  
"Shane! Yeah dad was wrong there but you also have to take some responsibilities. What you're doing is so third grade. It was his fault, his fault, his fault, he did it. You did it too!"  
  
"I made him ignore me?" I laugh. She sobs some more and sighs.  
  
"No but there were other ways to get noticed Shane. That was really uncalled for."  
  
"All the other ways I seen were unfitting. I would have got noticed but for how long? Three months?"  
  
"Is this what it's all about Shane?"  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"You did this because you want to be noticed? You want attention?"  
  
"It's not as bad as you're making it seem Steph."  
  
"No it is. Wow I'm finally seeing the real you. The true egotistical bastard that you really are. You really are dad's son."  
  
"No Steph it's not like that."  
  
"Sadly Shane Brandon McMahon, it is." Her voice is now ice.  
  
"You've got it all wrong."  
  
"No I don't. Call me when you change. Good bye." She says and hangs up.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok its Monday night, the first night we're on TV." I say and look at the talent. I got Jericho, Justin Credible, Al Snow, Ivory, Spike Dudley, Tommy Dreamer, Billy Gunn, John Cena, Mark Henry and all the CWO talent.  
  
"All I can say is please go out there and act natural. I let you all keep your gimmicks. The only thing that changed is your feuds, and even some of them stayed the same. Our main goal is to wrestle and put on a great show. Our second goal is to beat Raw, and that is what we will do." I finish up my speech. Everyone goes their own separate ways to get ready. Jen smiles at me. We sit down and prepare to watch the first night of SMWO. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Woohoo! You guys rock! Anyone have any ideas or dares? Hehe.**  
  
Jennifer and I watched with interest. This is the last match. So far everything has been going great. The matches were flawless and the interviews and promos flowed so greatly it sounded like poetry.  
  
If people weren't watching to see what happened, they're definably watching now. Their friends just had to call them and tell them what a great show Shane McMahon is putting on.  
  
Jericho slowly walks to the ring, gathering all the screams. So I guess he's a fan favorite now? Who knows? He slowly gets in the ring and looks at Mike Smith. The two don't know each other, but knowing Chris, he watched all tapes of Mike, and the rest of the talent he's not familiar with, and got familiar with all their moves. Chris is good like that. I hope Mike did the same thing. So far the show has been great, it can't mess up now.  
  
Jericho and Mike lock up. Mike breaks the hold and goes to deliver a neck breaker. Jericho moves out of the way. He's about to move when he's paralyzed by the sound he hears. I also become paralyzed. "No Chances" blares loudly through the arena. It's so loud my ears want to bleed.  
  
Jericho whips around so fast I hope he doesn't get whiplash. His blonde hair smacks him in the face then falls neatly at his shoulders. The devil is on the stage. The old devil with gray hair with some black mixed in. He has on a black business suit. I look down at myself. So do I.  
  
"Well look. It's Chris Jericho. Self proclaimed King Of The World. Nice to see you found a new job. What is the money higher? Or is Jennifer treating you nice?" Vince asks. Chris puts his hands on his hips and waits. Poor Mike doesn't know what to do so he's just standing there nervously rocking back and forth. The crowd is going wild. During all this, I'm wondering how the hell got in here.  
  
"Well whatever the reason, or reasons, I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. You could have at least had the decency to tell me you were leaving. I made you and this is how you repay me?" Daddy asks pitifully, milking the crowd for sympathetic responses. Some do, others boo. The camera gets a close up of Chris, he's yelling something but I can't make it out.  
  
"Would you like a microphone? I'm sure my money hungry son bought more than one. If not you may use mine. I'll even walk down to the tiny ring and hand it to you." He sounds so friendly yet pained. It aggravates me. I've had enough.  
  
"Get the fucking cameras in here. I can't go out there out of fear for what I'll do the man who helped make me." I direct Jennifer. She nods and runs out of the room. I watch Vince belittle a shocked Chris until I camera finally arrives in my office.  
  
"Get me on the titantron. Now!" I yell. I stare at the monitor until I see Chris in the ring, dad on the ramp and my face behind him on the titantron.  
  
"Hello Vince." I say.  
  
"You still don't have enough decency to call me dad? You don't have enough manners to stay after you made that shocking announcement? You don't have enough sense to sit me down and talk to me one on one like the mature adult I thought you were?"  
  
"Stop playing the victim! I used to call you dad. A dad is someone who loves and cherishes his offspring. Somehow I feel you don't fall into that category. Don't you dare accuse me of being uncivilized and not having any manners or sense. I have so much sense that I am on my way to building a new empire, a new enterprise. One that will blow the WWE, and the late great WWF away! Grandpa would spit on you and hold me on a golden throne. I will make wrestling entertainment what it once was." I say. Dad looks like he just got shot. Even Chris and Mike take a deep breathe and look around uncomfortably.  
  
"Shane I've tried! But I have a wife and two kids. You are single with no kids. I had to juggle a family and business, it's not easy. You just have business. I tried Shane I really did."  
  
"Don't pull that bullshit with me! Steph and I took care of ourselves! You and Linda were never home! I took care of Stephanie! I stayed in on Saturday nights as a teenager so Steph wouldn't be home alone and scared out of her mind. I sacrificed my childhood for you and the family! Stephanie Marie McMahon is MY daughter. I raised her!"  
  
"You know damn well that's a lie Shane. I was home as much as I could be."  
  
"Well it wasn't enough for two kids. You know what dad? While I was home while everyone else was out I researched the business. I looked at worked, what failed, what people liked, what never to do again. That's how I was able to buy this and it will skyrocket!"  
  
"You know where cockiness gets you?"  
  
"I'm not being cocky. I'm self confident."  
  
"Oh Shane."  
  
"Well it's true. Well dad I just want to say the war is on. Get off my stage now or I'll have you dragged out." I say. Dad stands there. I watch as security drags my proud father out of the arena. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Thank you for the reviews, and Louis, thank you for reviewing my Shane Helms story and Edge story. Danielle, are you ok?**  
  
I jump as my head hits my desk. I scrunch up my forehead. That hurt. Fuck! I dozed off while working. I rub my eyes and look at the clock. It's three in the morning. Three? That's all? I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I have so much work to do and so little time. It's not easy running the next huge company. There's a lot of pressure to put on a flawless show after a flawless show after a flawless show. But it's worth it, oh yes it's worth it. My phone rings. The only one crazy enough to call me this early is Stephanie, or another McMahon.  
  
"Hello?" I answer.  
  
"Shane please tell me I woke you up." Jennifer says like she just woke up.  
  
"No you didn't. Why?"  
  
"Oh Shane! Please sleep!"  
  
"I have to work."  
  
"Shane sometimes saying screw everything and resting is the best thing you could ever do."  
  
"Sometimes. This is not one of the times."  
  
"I'm concerned about you."  
  
"Why did you call?"  
  
"To check in on you and make sure you're resting."  
  
"If I was you would have woke me up."  
  
"No. I was going to hang up after the second ring."  
  
"Ok Jen well you get some sleep. People don't care what I look like."  
  
"Ooh that was harsh Shane. But anyway people would like to see you standing and not dead."  
  
"Go to sleep Jen."  
  
"You too. Good night Shane."  
  
"Good night Jenny." I say and hang up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day I'm exhausted. Whatever. I'm used to it. I walk briskly down the hall. I have to get to my office to transfer everything I did at home to the right computers. Hey who ever said being the boss was easy? Woo! The boss! That sounds great! Shane McMahon: THE BOSS! I may have to get one of them plaques done.  
  
I push open my door and sit down at my desk. As the computer turns on I drum on my legs and my eyes scan the room. Nothing's changed. It's still black and white and neat. Everything has a place. Mine is at the top.  
  
The computer fully loads and I type everything up and save it. Now that's done. I sigh and look at my desk. So much work. But like I said it's worth it. It's all worth it. To be the best you need sacrifices. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you Billion Dollar Bitch, oh I hope you're right! I'd LOVE to see the Teddy on TV as much as possible. (Don't me I have a teddy bear and he reminds me soooo much of Shane O Mac it's not even funny.) Danielle, you are starting to scare me lol. Debra, I'm going to use your suggestions. To everyone, I mean it. Suggest anything or dare me and as long as it's somewhat relevant to the story (Example of something bad: Shane joins the circus. That will NOT be used.) I'll use it. Enjoy!**  
  
"She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini." I sing lowly to myself. I shake my head. Why the hell is THAT stuck in my head? I always hated that damn song. Stephanie liked it. I shrug. The reason doesn't matter now. It's stuck in my head and I know how to get it out. There's only one way. I turn on my monitor (incase you haven't noticed my computer is never turned off, only the monitor) and type in the address.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" Jenny says sweetly as she opens my door. I jump up and bang my knees off the desk.  
  
"Ow!" I yell. In a second Jenny is at my side.  
  
"Boss are you ok? Boss," She looks over at the screen and smiles. "Oh boss. I had no idea." She breathes in my ear. It sends a tingling sensation throughout my body.  
  
"Jennifer I didn't mean for you to see that! I don't look at that that often!"  
  
"What? Porn?" She laughs. "Don't dare be ashamed Boss." She whispers in my ear again. "It's not like I never looked at anything like it." I jump away from her.  
  
"Ms. Chachio please state the reason you entered my office. If you can't then I gently suggest you leave." I say with a flushed face. God, why am I so nervous? And why do I always get caught on this ONE porn site? I'm not even on it that much! Jennifer coughs and looks around.  
  
"I, uh, I ccame to dddrop off some paper work." She says nervously and shoves a bunch of papers at me.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Chachio." I say and look down at the papers, silently dismissing her. She gets the hint and leaves. Well, that was interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane, Shane O, Shane O Buddy, Giant Killer, Boy Wonder-"  
  
"What Chris?" I cut him off jokingly. Chris smiles.  
  
"You look tired. You been sleeping?"  
  
"Why is everyone asking me this?"  
  
"It shows. People need sleep Mac."  
  
"Did you come here for a real reason?"  
  
"Indeed I did assclown."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What's up with you and Jenny?"  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"Shane!"  
  
"Unless you want to discuss a business matter-" I start getting mad. Chris cuts me off with his hysterical laughing. "What?" I snap.  
  
"Well I was going to ask where Mike was so I could further discuss our wrestling angle with, damnit." Chris started out making fun of me then lost himself. Now it was my turn to laugh.  
  
"That's what you get bastard." Chris pretends to be pissed off.  
  
"For you're 411 my parents were happily married when they had me!"  
  
"Then everything went downhill?" I ask seriously. We both laugh.  
  
"See you later." Chris says and walks away.  
  
"Mr. McMahon!" Jenny shrieks and runs up to me.  
  
"Yes?" I ask. She shoved a piece of paper in my face.  
  
"The ratings came in! WE BEAT RAW!" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Mediah, I am both. A risk taker and stupid. Nice thought! Woo!  
  
Ok and thank you Mediah for bringing this to my attention. This story is in PRESENT TENSE! Therefore is something is in past, it's a typo. I usually write my stories on paper first then post. This one I'm just typing so it has a little proofreading and I guess WordPad doesn't catch it. Sorry I'll try to be more careful.**  
  
"We did not beat Raw!" I yell excitedly. Jenny jumps up and down and smiles.  
  
"We did! We did!" She yells with me and jumps on me, wrapping her legs around my waist as she wraps me in a huge bear hug.  
  
"This great!" I exclaim and hug her back.  
  
"I'm so happy!" She exclaims and kisses my cheek with pure joy. I see Chris slowly walk up to us, his arms are folded across his chest and he has on his cocky smile. What a typical Chris.  
  
"Yes?" I ask and let go of Jenny. She lands on her high heels and pulls down her skirt. Chris gives a short laugh.  
  
"Well young McMahon, we won this section of the war?" He asked and strokes that hideously long goatee thing.  
  
"Yes." I say proudly. Jen puts her hands on her hips and grins.  
  
"Congrats man." Chris says and extends his hand. I happily shake it.  
  
"No Chris, thank YOU! Thank everyone else too! Thank the talent, the writing team, thank everyone! We have to go out and celebrate!" I'm ecstatic. I'm jumping around everywhere and talking fast. Usually this happens when I drink a lot of coffee. I couldn't be more on the other end of the spectrum. I'm so tired.  
  
"Mr. McMahon this so great!" I hear Jen's chipper voice. I feel lightheaded. I blink and stumble back. "Mr. McMahon?" Now she sounds worried. Chris steps up to me and gently grabs my shoulder.  
  
"Macky what's the matter? You going to faint of happiness?" He asks. I shake my head, which wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had. I see a bunch of tiny black spots. I blink to get them away. It doesn't work. Instead I get even more lightheaded and I see more black dots. Finally everything turns completely black I start to slip out of Chris' grasp. The last thing I remember is Jennifer's shrieks and Chris yelling for EMT'S.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wince and slowly open my eyes. The light hurts so badly. I blink a few times and finally I can see everything clearly. I hear Chris chuckle next to me.  
  
"Shane Brandon McMahon you go so excited you fainted. How nice." He teases me. He looks uncomfortable sitting on a hospital chair. Every time he's in a hospital he's the one in the bed, not me.  
  
"Chris you said you wouldn't make fun of him." Jenny's soft sweet voice comes from the other side of me. I don't want to turn my head to look at her. It hurts too much. The light is too bright and it's minimal near Chris.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist."  
  
"Are you ok Mr. McMahon?"  
  
"What happened?" I ask.  
  
"Well let's see, low blood pressure, lack of sleep, exhaustion, nothing major." Chris says sarcastically.  
  
"Oh." I say lowly.  
  
"Mr. McMahon please start sleeping. We can't have you doing this anymore." Jenny says and I feel her warm hand on my icy one. She jerks a little at the sudden coldness but keeps her hand on mine.  
  
"I'm sorry." I sigh. "New company. It happens to the best of us." I say. Chris eyes me up and down.  
  
"And apparently the worst." He sneers; I can tell he's joking though.  
  
"Why don't you go home?"  
  
"Let's see, I quit my good paying job to come to a lower paying job where I might have no future. I need to make sure you didn't croak on me."  
  
"Gee thank you Chrissy."  
  
"You're welcome Boy Wonder." He says nicely. We continue talking for awhile until a nurse comes in.  
  
"When can I go home?" I ask. She smiles and looks at her charts.  
  
"A few days Mr. McMahon." She answers.  
  
"Can I have my laptop brought in here?"  
  
"Not in here, but when you get moved to the regular wing you may." She answers. I sigh. Well at least I can get my work done here. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I slowly open my eyes. I'm sitting up in the hospital bed, my head is tilted to the left. I have my laptop on my lap and my fingers are lightly on the keys. I must have fallen asleep working. That's not good. It's not good at all. I have to work. The company isn't beating WWE for nothing!  
  
I click on my existing documents to look for something. I forgot what I wrote. I keep all the story lines on my computer. I remember before I fell to the victim of exhaustion I was working on one involving Justin Credible and Tommy Dreamer. I stopped halfway through and hadn't had the chance to go back to it.  
  
I click everywhere. I don't remember what I titled it so I'm not panicked that I can't find it. After I checked all of the documents I still don't have the file I wanted. Where did it go? I check the trash bin. Who knows? I could have accidentally deleted it. Not there.  
  
I sigh and lean over to get the phone. Jenny might now where it is. I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" She answers.  
  
"Hey Jenny. Do you remember the story line I was working on involving Credible and Dreamer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did I save it as?"  
  
"Banana's are green."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Why?"  
  
"I can't find it on my computer."  
  
"Oh Mr. McMahon! You're not working! Are you?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Isn't that what you're in the hospital for?"  
  
"No sweetie. Well know that I know what it's called I'm going to go work on it. Thank you bye." I say and hang up.  
  
Ten minutes later I still can't find it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok everyone after a brief leave I am now back. I would like to take this opportunity to thank Ms. Concanon for stepping in while I was away. Ms. Concanon has done a wonderful job but now that I am back it's time to step up again. Let's go out there and put on a great show, like we have been. It's time to show everyone why we, Shane McMahon Wrestling Organization, is beating World Wrestling Entertainment." I give my pre-show pep talk. Everyone claps then walks off to wherever they need to go.  
  
"Mr. McMahon that was wonderful." Jenny says sweetly as she walks up to me clapping. I smile.  
  
"I'm just speaking from my heart." I answer.  
  
"What a generous heart you have." She says and puts her on my chest, where my heart would be located. I put my hand on top of hers, my other hand on her lower back and start singing and slow dancing.  
  
"A heart, is a beautiful thing. A heart, is a glorious thing. A heart is nothing with no one to share it with." I sing. Jenny and I step perfectly with each other. She puts her free hand on my lower back and rests her head on my chest as we slowly dance.  
  
"Mac! Tell Al Snow to stop-" I hear Chris yell as he comes up behind us. "Oh." He says lowly. Jenny and I quickly break away from each other.  
  
"Yes Mr. Irvine? How may I help you?" I ask professionally. Chris takes his usual stance, a cocky smile and his arms folded over his shiny chest.  
  
"Well I was just going to ask you to tell Al Snow to stop putting Nair hair removal in my shampoo. He's lucky I check before I wash my hair. This is the third day he's done it. That is what I was going to tell you. But now that I've walked here and I seen you, and what you were doing, I am going to tell you something new. I'm going to tell you, keep up what you're doing." Chris says, pats me on the back, turns on his heel and walks away.  
  
"He's, not, normal." Jenny says lowly. I smile a little.  
  
"No he's not." I answer. I walk in my office and shut my door. I think I hear Jenny give a sad sigh but why? Everything is going great for her. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**LOL glad to see the Al Snow thing was liked. Did anyone see him last one the Raw thing? Oh my god he's so hott! Deb, of course I listen to you! I asked for suggestions or dares. I had this whole story planned out before I wrote it and I had it going almost the same way you want it to go. Kind of freaky huh?**  
  
"McMahon." Chris says as he swings open my office door.  
  
"Chris! When will you leave me alone? When will you knock?" I yell. Chris smiles.  
  
"Never." He answers.  
  
"What do you want Jerkoff?"  
  
"Haha almost funny. Well what I wanted was to talk to you about Snow."  
  
"Snow?" I ask. I think he's completely insane.  
  
"Snow. As in Al Snow."  
  
"Ok now I understand. What about him?"  
  
"Right. He stopped putting Nair in my shampoo."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Yeah. But now he's putting itching cream in my lotion." Chris explains and scratches his arms. I try not to laugh. He looks like he's in agony.  
  
"Did you talk to him about this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing. He blew some on my face." Chris answers. It's just at that moment I realize he has his hair in front of his face but I can see some faint redness. I giggle escapes my lips. Chris blows up.  
  
"McMahon it's not funny!" He screams and throws his arm around. I bite my lip.  
  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"So far I could have lost my beautiful hair and I'm itchy!" He screams. I bite my bottom lip again. I can't crack up.  
  
"Chris send him in here and I'll talk to him."  
  
"I will!" Chris yells and starts to walk out. As he's leaving Jenny walks in.  
  
"Chris your face is red." She tells him. Chris glares at her and storms out. I put my head on my desk laughing.  
  
"What happened?" Jenny asks and sits on my desk. She strokes my hair as I lay my face sideways on the desk; my left cheek is on the desk.  
  
"Al put itching powder in Chris's lotion." I tell her. She laughs.  
  
"Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" I ask. She stops laughing and sits up straight.  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well I would like to tell you thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Out of all the women in the world you could have picked to do this with you picked me. Out of all the billions of women you picked me to start an empire. You picked me to co-run this empire. Thank you."  
  
"I would do it all over again." I tell her. She locks eyes with me and smiles.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" Al asks as he opens the door. Jenny and I snap our eyes away from each other.  
  
"Al. Yes I wanted to see you. Come sit here." I tell him. Al sits on the blue chair in front of my desk.  
  
"Yes Mr. McMahon?"  
  
"Well I want to talk to you about Chris. What you're doing is funny, and something I would do, have done, to Stephanie, I need to ask you to stop. Chris is um, really high strung with his looks. I need to ask you to stop messing with his looks or there will be consequences. I don't know if I can handle him coming in and out complaining about his almost baldness and his itchy skin." I say with a straight face. Al nods.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says seriously. All three of us start cracking up. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Chris if you are going to complain about your looks get the hell out right now." I tell Chris as he slams open my office door. He stands there for a second.  
  
"What Daredevil? Nah I wasn't going to talk about my beautiful looks. I wanted to talk about, damnit Mac!" He yells so suddenly that I jump.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you always make me forget what I'm going to say?"  
  
"Maybe it's my strikingly good looks." I say seriously. Chris smiles and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. You wish."  
  
"I know why you come in here so often without a reason."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's because you love me and you want to see me. Isn't it?" I ask. Chris's mouth drops.  
  
"Oh my god! You figured it out! Judging by the way you act with Jenny I thought you were totally blind to love!" Chris explodes.  
  
"What?" I whisper. Chris runs over to my desk and leans on it with his hands. His face is inches away from mine.  
  
"Jenny likes you! Would you like me to say it slower? Jenny. Likes. You. How about I spell it? J-E-N-N-Y space L-I-K-E-S space Y-O-U exclamation point!" Chris says calmly although he looks mad.  
  
"Irvine you have problems." I say. Chris starts jumping up and down in frustration. His hands are in fists and his face is red.  
  
"SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU MACCY! LOVE! L-O-V-E! LOVE! L-U-V! WHATEVER! SHE CRAVES YOU!" Chris screams and runs out the door. I stare out into the empty hall. Well once again Chris has entertained me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. McMahon have you slept?" Jenny asks later that night. I blink my eyes and take my head off the wall.  
  
"Huh? Yes. I'm ok." I say sleepily and run my hands across my eyes.  
  
"Mr. McMahon you had to be put in a hospital for this! What is it going to take?"  
  
"For me to die." I answer and walk in my room. Jenny's two steps behind me.  
  
"And why? Why would it take such a drastic event?" She snaps. Her brown eyes are blazing.  
  
"How do you think we're beating Raw? By sitting on our asses? No! I have to be up all hours day and night to do this shit!" I scream so loud I start to lose my voice. Jen's eyes mist over.  
  
"Shane it's not all about ratings! Do you want to know what I think?" She asks. I sit behind my desk.  
  
"What?" I ask. She sits on my desk.  
  
"I think you love your dad so much you crave his approval. You want your dad to say 'Wow! Good job Shane!' so you went out from under him and bought your own company. You want your dad to appreciate you so bad you're willing to go to any extreme." She says while glaring in my eyes. I get chocked up and now my eyes mist. I snort and turn my head.  
  
"No." I answer. My voice breaks. Why do I want to cry so badly?  
  
"Shane you know it. Deep down you know it. But I'm not going to sit here and argue with you. I'll be around." She says and walks out. I lean my head down on my desk and start crying. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Everyone I would love a round of applause! I FINALLY got my FIRST FLAME!! YAY! After ALL the stories I've written, this is the ONLY time I've gotten a bad review! So Christina, thank you! I needed one.  
  
But Christina, Chyna is out of wrestling and I don't like her so I'm not even going to attempt to write about her. That's really all I have to say about that.  
  
Litaslilsis, I e-mailed you and told you about the rest. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!  
  
Deb, patience! I'm getting around to Shane's file. He just had so much stuff on his mind he forgot about it (ok so maybe I'm talking about myself here LOL!) I'll get to it this chapter. Thank you!  
  
Louis, I'm glad you liked the Chris part. I found myself laughing out loud as I typed it.  
  
Ok everyone, I was rereading this and I noticed a typo. I originally said Jenny had brown hair but in one chapter I said she had blonde. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Even though she has a killer body I needed to make her somewhat different.  
  
ENOUGH RAMBLING!**  
  
I open my office door a little and I hear a woman talking on the phone. Not just any woman, Jenny.  
  
"Mr. McMahon please let me explain." She says lowly like she's scared of being caught. "Please! It's about Shane, did you know he was in the hospital for exhaustion?" She pauses. "He's trying so hard to beat the WWE, Mr. McMahon he's craving your-"  
  
"Jenny!" I yell as I throw open my door. She gasps and jumps up.  
  
"Mr. McMahon!"  
  
"Gimme that!" I yell as I cross the room in long strides. I snatch the phone from her and slam it down on the receiver. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I scream and get in her face. She leans down on the desk.  
  
"Mmmr. McMahon." She stutters and starts to cry.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" I scream. She nervously looks into my chocolate eyes as tears flow out of her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I, I, I,"  
  
"Shut up!" I scream and push her down on the desk. She lets out a high pitched shriek. Chris comes running in. He stops about halfway through the room.  
  
I try to imagine the scene. Jenny's laying on my desk hysterically screaming and crying and I'm leaning over her with the most pissed off expression and my hands gently on her neck. But from Chris's point of view he can't see that they're not roughly on her.  
  
I gasp and back away from her. She sits up and looks shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry." I gasp and I try to run out but Chris grabs my arm.  
  
"Unless that was rough sex I interrupted, I want a complete, credible explanation." He says. Jenny swings her legs over the desk so she's facing us. She lifts her shaking hand to wipe her smudged make-up.  
  
I stand there dumbfounded. I don't know what to say. What did just happen? I don't know.  
  
"Chris it was my fault." Jenny says and slides off my desk. I give her a confused look. "You see I came in here screaming and I slapped him, twice. He was only trying to get me off him, right Shane?" She asks. She and Chris stare at me. I have to agree.  
  
"Yes." I say unconvincingly. Chris shrugs.  
  
"Whatever I'm going to my dressing room." Chris says and walks out. I look at Jen. She's fixing the papers on my desk that I made her mess up.  
  
"Jenny I'm sorry." I say and put my hand on her shoulder. She jerks a little. I snap my hand off.  
  
"Shane it's ok. It's all resolved." She says, not looking at me.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, I almost, I totally snapped."  
  
"It's ok Shane. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"What if I do it again?"  
  
"I'll ignore it again."  
  
"Why?" I ask and make her look into my eyes. She holds the look for a few seconds then breaks it.  
  
"Just because! I'm sorry for calling your father."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"I really am sorry."  
  
"It's ok Jenny. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am."  
  
"It's fine. I have to go run these papers off." Jenny says and walks out of my room with a stack of papers. I stare at the door. Why am I losing my mind? 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Deb! I'm sorry! I forgot again! This time it'll be the FIRST thing I type! DO NOT put me in a story with Big Show! LOL. You weren't the one to flame me. I was told my story sucks dick. Yay!  
  
Louise, Shane's a guy. Of COURSE he's oblivious!  
  
Kali, I know I love Stephanie too but because of what Shane did she's not talking to him anymore.  
  
Thank you all!**  
  
"Jenny, where'd my file go?" I ask. She looks up from her paperwork.  
  
"What file?" She asks.  
  
"The one with my Justin Credible storyline."  
  
"Isn't it saved on your laptop?"  
  
"I've looked there. And on my office computer and home one. I've checked everywhere."  
  
"Would you like me to check my computer?"  
  
"I'd love it and appreciate it." I say. Her fingers start flying across her keyboard. I'm confident she'll find it so I go back to working on the stuff I already have.  
  
My door slams open and without looking up I know who it is. I can hear him breathing. I look up and start cracking up laughing. Jenny looks up from her computer and tries not to laugh. It didn't work. She's laughing almost as hard as I am.  
  
Chris is standing there in nothing but a towel covering his lower half. His hair is what's making us laugh. It's electric blue with hot pink streaks in it.  
  
"Christine, I mean Christopher, can I help you?" I ask while I can. Jenny almost falls off of her chair laughing. Chris gives a little sarcastic laugh then glares at me.  
  
"I don't know who did this. All I can say is everyone better watch their backs because I will kill them." Chris says calmly.  
  
"I think it looks nice." Jenny says between fits of giggles. I snicker but control myself.  
  
"Can't you bleach it out or something?" I ask, thinking of a familiar incident Stephanie had.  
  
"I can't do anything to it for six weeks! The guys told me that much. Six weeks! For six weeks I have to walk around like this!"  
  
"I'm sure your wife Jessica will enjoy it." I say. Anger flashes through Chris's blue eyes.  
  
"She'll hate it more than I do!"  
  
"Ok how about this. Chris Jericho gets injured so Moongoose McQueen, the eccentric rock star, takes his place!" Jenny suggests. Chris stomps his foot and grabs his towel as it almost slides off his muscular waist.  
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard! Why would Moongoose help Jericho? THEY HATE EACH OTHER!" Chris screams. Once I regain my composure I start talking.  
  
"Wear a hat to the ring."  
  
"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Chris screams as he walks out. Tony and I laugh for god knows how long.  
  
"Have you found the file?" I ask.  
  
"Oh. Hold on I got distracted. I'll continue to look." She says. I nod.  
  
I turn on the TV and flip on Raw. How cares if I give them ratings? It's not like they'll ever beat mine.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I stare at the screen in horror. I think Jenny has been trying to talk to me but I haven't been paying attention. I've blocked the whole outside world out. What I just seen on WWE TV was MY story line for Credible! The one I typed out and lost! Just as I suspected the fans LOVED it!  
  
"Mr. McMahon are you ok?" Jenny asks.  
  
"No! Did you see that?"  
  
"Well no. I was looking for the file and I found it on my computer. Strange really. I thought you saved it on yours."  
  
"They just used my story line! They probably read it then put it in yours so by the time we found it they could have already used it!"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"They! Vince probably!"  
  
"I don't think Vince would go into your computer."  
  
"Well somebody did it! Maybe Stephanie. Pat Patterson. Mea Young. I don't know!" I'm freaking out.  
  
"Shh Shane. It's ok. We have an ample amount of other great story lines. You know what Jenny? You're right. You are absolutely right. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"I'm going to make myself a cup of coffee. Would you like anything?" I ask. She shakes her head. I walk out of the room. The truth is I'm still pissed off. Very pissed off. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Thank you everyone.**  
  
"Mr. McMahon where are the storylines? The talent doesn't know what they're supposed to do later!" Jenny calls at me as she takes graceful strides down the hallway towards me. I down my tenth cup of coffee and unbutton my Armani suit.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes. I haven't been typing up storylines. Can't risk it again." I say fast. My head and hands twitch a little. I'm so wired from all this coffee.  
  
"Well, um, what do I tell them?"  
  
"Have them all come here. I'll explain it."  
  
"Chris says no matter what you say, he's not going out like that."  
  
"I'll also address that problem. Thank you Ms. Chachio."  
  
"You're welcome Mr. McMahon." She says and walks away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Later I'm standing in front of everybody and I'm hyped up. I drank way too much coffee. I'm jumping and shaking and looking around everywhere.  
  
I explain everyone the situations for tonight. There's not too much to say. You just tell them who's cutting promos and who is against who. They figure out the rest. They're good like that.  
  
"Before we leave there is one more thing I would like to discuss." I say. Irvine, take off the beanie." I say. Chris says and pulls the beanie off his head. Everyone starts laughing when they see his hair.  
  
"Shut up!" Chris screams.  
  
"Granted that is funny, how many people would like it done to them?" I ask. No one raises their hands or says they would. That's probably because Jeff Hardy isn't here. "Ok then. Who did this? Al I hope it isn't you because we talked." Everyone just sits there. Finally Justin stands up.  
  
"You bald mother fucker!" Chris screams and jumps up. Justin raises his hands and shakes his head.  
  
"I didn't do it but my cell phone is ringing. See?" He says and we all here it ring. "I have to go answer it, it's my wife." He walks out.  
  
"Ok. Now I mean it. Who did it? I will suspend everyone's pay, except Chris's, until I find out who did it." I threaten. John Cena stands up.  
  
"It was me." He says. "And Spike." He adds.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chris screams.  
  
"Christopher Keith Irvine don't you dare move. I'll take care of it." I warn. Chris sits back down and silently broods. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Man he put my boxers in the freezer! Then he put them back in my bag and I didn't notice it until I put them on! That wasn't cool dawg!" John says.  
  
"Spike?" I ask.  
  
"He kept calling me short."  
  
"Those are both lies!" Chris huffs.  
  
"Man they were not! The Cena Sack was freezing!"  
  
"Cena Sack?" Chris asks. John shrugs.  
  
"I don't know what to do." I mutter and look at Jenny. Jenny shrugs.  
  
"Suspension?" She whispers. I nod.  
  
"Cena, Dudley, you are both suspended indefinably." I say. They start to complain but I walk out of the room. Chris runs out after me and catches up to me.  
  
"Dude I have a match tonight! A match! The Ayatollah of Rock-N-Rolla, the Hostess With The Mostess, the King Of THE Wooorrrld, The Living Legend- " He calls out in his charismatic voice before I interrupt him.  
  
"Get on with it already."  
  
"I have a match. I can't go out there like this! My hair! I look like Jeff Hardy! Or I lost my mirror! You can't embarrass me like this! Plllleeeeeaaassseee!" Chris begs me in an extremely pitiful voice and latches on to my leg.  
  
"No one will notice Chris."  
  
"No one? NO ONE?" Chris screams and jumps up. He begins pacing back and forth. "Everyone will notice. Everyone is always staring at me. Everyone! I'm so beautiful! I'm so loved. People expect a Chris that is in top shape and I intend to give the people just what they want."  
  
"Chris, stop." I say and grab the older man by his arm. He stops and looks at me. He's breathing heavy and he looks like he's going crazy.  
  
"I can't stop! I'm going to have a nervous breakdown!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Wear your beanie down to the ring if you would like."  
  
"If it falls off? What if it falls off?" Chris is going crazy. I pull his disgustingly long beard.  
  
"You walk around with this, and this is ridiculous looking. It was a dare. Well you can say you did this to your hair because it was a dare."  
  
"Fine." Chris finally agrees and stomps away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane McMahon." I answer my phone.  
  
"Shane are you missing a file?" Someone asks.  
  
"Not right now. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." The person says and hangs up. I give my phone a weird look and hang up. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Thank you!**  
  
"He fired Raven?" I mutter. I shake my head and look at Jenny. Jenny hands me the phone.  
  
"You know what to do." She says. I nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They laughed! They laughed at me!" Chris screams hysterically. I swear he's about to cry.  
  
"Irvine it's ok. If this had to do with your gimmick and they laughed. Would you care?"  
  
"Of course not! I love wrestling!"  
  
"Ok then its all part of your act." I say. Chris thinks for a moment.  
  
"You're right Maccy!" Chris exclaims and hugs me tightly. His sweat is sinking into my beautiful, expensive, Armani suit.  
  
"Chris it's gross. Get off me." I mutter. Chris smiles and backs away.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh Chris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I kind of hired Scott Levy."  
  
"RAVEN?" He screams. I nod. He glares at me and stomps away. I knew that wouldn't settle well with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hear a light knock on my door. What? Someone knocks? This isn't normal at all!  
  
"Come in!" I call. I look at Jenny. She shrugs. Billy Gunn walks in.  
  
"What may I do for you?" I ask.  
  
"Well Mr. McMahon some boys and I were watching SmackDown and remember that story line you told us about awhile ago? Involving myself and Cena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well we saw it on SmackDown."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" I scream and jump up. Jenny gasps.  
  
"It was on TV. The same exact things."  
  
"I'll kill whoever is doing this! Get all the talent in here now!" I scream. I feel my face turning red and I can feel the veins popping out of my forehead. True McMahon fashion. Billy nods and runs out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I stand before the talent, MY talent and scan them over. MY talent. I rub my forehead and sigh.  
  
"Ok now so far two storylines have been stolen. Well two that I know of. If anyone knows anything I would love to know. And I do mean anything. It can be the slightest thing." I say. They all agree. I rub my chin thoughtfully.  
  
"There is one more thing. You see, one of you, or maybe more, could be a spy for Vincent Kennedy McMahon JR!" I yell. They all gasp. "Yeah gasp! Go on! I know one of you did it!" I scream and kick over an empty chair. Everyone sits there. I think they're too shocked to do anything.  
  
"Who's spilling to Vinnie Mac? Oh man he's good. He had me fooled for awhile. He stayed number one for awhile. This is why." I don't know if I'm talking to them or myself.  
  
"Shane it wasn't one of us." Chris says sincerely and stands up. I turn and glare at him.  
  
"Who are you to speak for all of them?" I scream.  
  
"Shane we left the WWE for you! We left secure jobs for you!"  
  
"Bullshit!" I cut him off. "If you're a spy for Vince then you still have a job there you moron! It was you wasn't it Chris?" I scream like a lunatic.  
  
"Oh yes Shane! You figured me out! It's me!" He screams. For a second I almost believe him. Then I decide against it. That's just sarcastic Chris.  
  
"Credible, was it you?" I ask.  
  
"I wouldn't sabotage my own storyline."  
  
"If McMahon wanted it you would!"  
  
"Why would he want me to do that?"  
  
"A COVER UP!" I scream and get into his face.  
  
"It wasn't me." He says sincerely with his eyes locked on mine. I scream and move away.  
  
"It was one of you! I know it was! I'll suspend everyone until I find out whom!"  
  
"Then you don't have a show." Chris points out.  
  
"It was one of you! No pay for anyone until I find it out!"  
  
"Then we'll go on strike!" Chris yells.  
  
"Everyone get out!" I scream. "You too Jenny!" I yell when she doesn't move. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Thank you guys.**  
  
When I envisioned my future this not how I planned it. This is not close to how I planned it. I thought I would still be in the WWE helping there. I never fathomed I'd have my own company.  
  
I also underestimated how hard it is to run a company. I never thought my talent would turn on me this way. I never imagined my talent would turn on each other.  
  
No. Good cheery Shane McMahon. I only saw the good things. Having a great show. Having wonderful talent. Gaining friends. Gaining ratings. Gaining acceptance.  
  
Nothing remotely bad crossed my mind. Now I have my talent mad at me. I accused them, or at least one, of being a spy. That also put the talent on guard of one another. They don't want to be in the same dressing room anymore. They don't want to talk to anyone anymore. They also don't want to talk to me.  
  
Jenny talks to me, but she's timid. I have to approach her first. Chris almost completely stopped talking to me. That hurts. It all hurts.  
  
But I feel someone, or some people, are spying and snitching. How else can Vince be getting my storylines?  
  
Oh get this. WWE's ratings are now beating my own. Why? They're using MY storylines! Isn't that a kick in the ass?  
  
I don't know what to do. I mean times like this I would turn and talk to Stephy or daddy. I mean Vince. But now they're not talking to me. I would also talk to Chris but since he's ignoring me, that's out of the question. So who now? No one. I'm all alone. I got what I wanted. I got my own company. But I lost everything else. Is it worth it? Is it really worth it? I'm not sure anymore.  
  
My phone starts ringing. I spin on my chair and pick it up.  
  
"Shane McMahon." I answer.  
  
"Brandon, you're falling apart. You lost your ratings, your friends and your family."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Shane I'm closer to you than you think."  
  
"You're voice is scrambled! Are you a girl or a guy?"  
  
"You'll find out soon McMahon."  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny slowly walks in. She's walking silently, or trying to, but I can still see her. She lightly puts down a stack of papers on my desk. Before she can remove her hand I put my hand on top of hers. She looks at me with wide eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" I whisper. Jenny shakes her head and looks around frantically.  
  
"Miss Concanon, what's happening?"  
  
"What what what what do you mean Shane?" She asks nervously.  
  
"The ratings are down. My family hates me. My coworkers are against me and each other. Why?"  
  
"All things go down once and awhile." She says lowly.  
  
"NO JENNY! I won't have this!"  
  
"Think of better storylines!" She snaps and storms out. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Deb, suspense IS good! Thank you for the review**  
  
Get better storylines? What the fuck is she talking about? I have, had, great ones! Is it my fault people fucking steal them? Fuck now I'm swearing! Ok Shane Brandon McMahon calm down. Wait. Shane Brandon McMahon. That's my name. Not Brandon Shane McMahon. Yesterday the person on the phone called me by my whole name except they called me Brandon Shane McMahon. I laugh suddenly. Uh yeah like THAT has to do with anything!  
  
Where is my mind? I've totally lost it. I've lost trust, friends, family, ratings and my mind. What did I get in return? Debt if this damn company doesn't pay for itself like it was supposed to! Why didn't I learn when Stephanie and I did the Alliance?  
  
I laugh again. Well gee Shane maybe because that was a storyline! Argh I can be so thickheaded sometimes. And naive. Extremely naïve.  
  
But why list all my bad qualities now? I've been up for the past two days, surviving on nothing but coffee. The McMahon's could keep the coffee company in business by themselves. But who cares about the McMahon's?  
  
Back to the lack of sleep. Yeah that's because I've been working on everything. Storylines, proposals, trying to figure out where the other storylines went, how do I get everyone back together, just everything! Is it working? Maybe. I hope so. Oh it should be!  
  
Confused? Yes this is the mind of Shane Brandon McMahon. It's confusing and this isn't even the half of it. Besides all work related issues my dad is sick. So while speeding through rush hour traffic, sipping coffee to stay awake I'm driving my dog to the vet. While I'm gulping the hot coffee my laptop is my lap and my free hand is pounding at the keys. Haha oh and then my cell phone loves to ring! So while doing all that, with a howling dog in the backseat, I have to pick THAT up! It has not been a marvelous start to a week!  
  
So am I hectic? Yes. And I stressed? If this isn't stress I don't want to know what is! I need rest and I know it. But I also need help. I need someone else to help with the company. Jen's doing great. There is NO doubt about that. I'm so lucky she came when she did. Vince McMahon has tons of other workers for a reason. Now I know that reason.  
  
I have the upper hand. More so than Paul Heyman and Ted Turner ever had. See I was born into this business. Wrestling is my blood. I breathed it, tasted it, ate it, slept it, dreamed it, lived it, it has consumed me my whole life. I know how it works. And I will rise again to show triumph! I can do it!  
  
Well, now, if that wasn't just the ramblings of a down and out guy then I don't know what would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chris!" I yell as I see him walk down the hallway. He hesitates for a second then turns around. "Don't be mad." I beg.  
  
"Oh sorry. I forgive you for calling me a rat! I forgive you for degrading me and not doing a damn thing while your talent runs rampant and you just suspend them and bring them back a week later. Oh and most importantly I forgive you for bringing Raven here! Raven who is only here because Vinny Mac fired his ass! Yep Raven who wouldn't leave his secure job to come help a friend out! All forgiven Brandon! Oh wait, you didn't apologize did you Shane?"  
  
"Well, no, but I was going to!"  
  
"Why are you apologizing McMahon? Because you're down? Because you're sad? BECAUSE YOU LOST EVERYTHING? Are you doing it because you care about people? Because you care you lost your family and friends?" He laughs bitterly. "I don't think so Boy Wonder. Oh I don't think so at all. Just remember I'm here because wrestling is my life. I can't go back to Vince. I can't leave here because I need to wrestle. Maybe one day we can be friends. Oh and you STILL never apologized you selfish egotistical McMahon. What did I expect from a McMahon anyway? Friendship? McMahon's don't know friendship." Chris spits and walks away. I stand there stunned for a second.  
  
"Irvine I came here to say sorry! I came here to pour my heart out to you because I trust you! I didn't come here to get verbally abused!" I scream. Chris turns around and stomps back over to me.  
  
"Things aren't as they seem Shane! Look around! The solution to all your problems is right under your chubby little face. It's right THERE!" Chris screams and punches a wall.  
  
"Where Chris? Tell me! I don't see it unless it's you! And it is you! Isn't it?"  
  
"No it's not me! I don't know who it is. I'm just saying it has to be RIGHT here! It's always right in one's face and one doesn't see it until the end." Chris says lowly, and locks eyes with me. We get captivated in each other's eyes.  
  
"Shane I have-" Jenny says and cuts herself off. I jerk my eyes away from Chris.  
  
"What do you have Jenny?" I ask. She hands me a stack of papers.  
  
"Our ratings are slightly up from last week and almost catching up to the WWE." Jenny informs me. I wrap her in a huge hug then hug Chris tightly.  
  
"Drinks on me later!" I yell.  
  
"Not with this hair!" Chris yells back, causing Jenny and I to laugh. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Deb, sorry I didn't mean to offend you. Danielle, don't worry, you'll find out.**  
  
"Oh I hate you. I really hate you." Chris says while pacing around my office. I smile.  
  
"I love the way you tell me exactly what you think."  
  
"You're nothing but a McMahon Brandon! You can try to change, you can try to branch out and differ yourself but it doesn't work baby. Uh uh no way. Never. You're a McMahon. It's in your blood you conniving little fucker."  
  
"Keep talking Chris, keep talking."  
  
"I can't stand you! I'm thinking of leaving and going to an Indy promotion. Sure the pay won't be as good but sometimes you need to take a little less to be happy."  
  
"No. Keep dissing me."  
  
"You little spoiled, jealous, thickheaded, bastard, what? Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want me to diss you?"  
  
"I like it." I answer and walk out, leaving Chris dumbfounded.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mr. McMahon are you listening to me?" Jenny asks.  
  
"No." I answer. I see her hold in her breath then slowly let it out.  
  
"Well maybe you should start. I'm giving you information about the company."  
  
"We're failing, we're dead. So what is there to listen to?"  
  
"Suggestions from the fans."  
  
"Oh Jenny, humor me. Come on sweetheart, did you go to every fan's house and ask them?" I ask sweetly. Jenny's eyes well up with tears. She tries to blink them away but it's unsuccessful. They spill over the edge and trickle down her cheeks. She sniffs and quickly brings her beautifully manicure hands up to her smooth, soft, pale face and rubs them away. In the process she rubs some eye shadow across her face. I don't think she knows this though.  
  
Honestly I don't even notice it right away. I'm more concerned with the fact I made her cry with such simple words. Or maybe it was the tone. It was probably the tone.  
  
"Jenny I'm sorry." I whisper and hug her. She leans her head on my chest. I don't even care make-up is being smudged on my Armani suit.  
  
Suddenly she puts her hands on my chest and heaves me hard. I stumble back and hit the wall.  
  
"Jenny!" I exclaim. She stands there staring at me and crying.  
  
That's when it hits me.  
  
Jenny liked me.  
  
Jenny had a crush on me.  
  
Jenny is beautiful.  
  
Jenny now hates my guts.  
  
I stare at Jenny. I'm flat against the wall and my arms are spread out like Jesus. Only I don't feel like Jesus. I feel more like Satan. I'm an asshole.  
  
Jenny's beautiful. I never noticed how smooth and pale her face was. I never noticed how her hair falls in the right place and she can do anything she wants but it goes back just right. I never noticed how her make-up is usually beautifully in place. Even though now it's smudged across her face it still looks wonderful and she's beautiful.  
  
Sadly I failed to see the most beautiful thing of all. Jenny had a crush on me. HAD.  
  
Jenny shakes her head at me, tears still spilling down her cheeks. She opens her mouth as if to say something then she closes it. She shakes her head again.  
  
"You know what Shane McMahon? You've changed since we made this. You've changed a lot. And it was not for the better. Shane, fuck you. Fuck you! Fuck Shane McMahon Wrestling Organization! Fuck everything!" Jenny screams and storms down the hall. I stare at her, still against the wall in the contradictory position. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Danielle, ah Shane's a guy. Of course he's slow! Deb, we'll see what happens! Hehe.**  
  
"Where's Jenny?" Chris asks the next day at the meeting. I open my mouth to answer him then I close it. Once I see his cocky smile I know he knows and he's just doing this to piss me off.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Not a nice way to talk to your employee, especially in front of other employees."  
  
"Not like they care! Everyone here hates everyone else!"  
  
"Well that's not entirely true."  
  
"Oh shut up! You know it as well as I do!"  
  
"Well no wonder why! Look at your attitude!"  
  
"Oh so now this is my entire fault! Isn't it Chris?"  
  
"Did I ever say that?"  
  
"Not in so many words but you implied it."  
  
"Allegory? I don't use them much. It gets too complicated."  
  
"On to other matters!" I snap and look around. Chris gives a content smile. I sigh and begin the meeting with the talent.  
  
Honestly my heart's not in it. Too many things are going downhill. Nothing's right anymore. It's not worth trying. Honestly I'm thinking of giving this up. Money is not an issue with me. It never was, it never will be. I've always had money coming out of my ass. I remember when I was younger I used a fifty dollar bill as bookmark simply because I didn't have a bookmark.  
  
So no. I did not start this organization for the money. I started this to get back at my father. That's not working though. Somehow he's getting all my storylines, and fans. While everything is going great over there, things couldn't be worse over here.  
  
That's kind of ironic isn't it? I started this to squash my father and take over the ratings, take over everything. While in reality, the complete opposite has happened. My father, I mean Vince, has taken over the ratings and once again is leading, and dominating sports entertainment.  
  
"Are you going to talk Mac?" Chris breaks my thoughts. Once I'm fully conscious again I notice what had happened. I guess I stopped talking and I leaned against the wall, lost in thoughts. I don't know how long I was like that until Chris finally used his big mouth and spoke up.  
  
"No you know what? You guys already know what's going on. Go on and train and talk and whatever ok?" I say and leave the room. As I'm walking to my office I feel someone walking behind me. I can tell its Chris. I can't say how I know it is, but I know.  
  
I confirm it when I turn around. Chris is walking, taking smooth, confident strides. Of course he's smirking. When is he not? He keeps walking. I swear he's going to walk right through me if he doesn't stop. Just when I think that truly is his plan, he stops. He's just inches away from me. I hate being so close to a person so I back away. Chris takes a step forward, closing the gap.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"That's not a nice way for a boss to speak to his employee."  
  
"Oh fuck you Keith." I say then stop. Keith? Why did I call him that? The middle name never goes before the first name, unless! "Chris you freaking flying fucking, flab sucking asshole! It was you!" I scream.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called me!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asks, showing genuine confusion can't let that trick me though. He's an excellent actor.  
  
"You called me and told me I was going down! You're the rat! You're doing it all!"  
  
"I have not!" Chris exclaims, a look of confusion flashes across his face, then madness, then something I don't have long enough to determine. Embarrassment? Fear?  
  
"Brandon! You always call me Brandon Shane McMahon and so has that person!"  
  
"I've never once called you Brandon Shane McMahon."  
  
"Not all at once you moron. During different sentences you have, and so has the caller. It's you, you motherfucker."  
  
"Oh course I say your name out of order. Don't I also call you McMahon Shane Brandon? Shane McMahon Brandon? McMahon Brandon Shane? What I'm trying to say is I never call you just one thing do I? No. I'm flamboyant. I have to call people by nicknames of some sort. It's me. It's my trademark."  
  
"Of course it is. That's why you couldn't stop yourself from doing it on the phone."  
  
"Did you just miss my whole point?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"It's my trademark! MY trademark! Name three people who don't know that." He challenged. I stand there dumbfounded. Honestly, I can't think of one. "Exactly!" He exclaims. "Everyone knows I do it. So if they want to get to you they'll use my trademark to make you think it was me. McMahon are you that thickheaded? Your father would have figured this out by now. Your father would have never fallen for it. Your father-"  
  
"MY FATHER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I blow up. "Now look you made me think. Now I'm not sure who it is. Although I do think it was you. Leave me and let me think."  
  
"Fine." Chris snaps and starts to walk away.  
  
"No wait!" I yell after him.  
  
"What?" He asks and turns around.  
  
"Not a nice way to talk to your boss." I tease him.  
  
"Oh fuck you Brandon! What do you want?"  
  
"Why did you come to talk to me?"  
  
"I don't even know anymore." Chris says and turns and walks away. I smile. For some reason that made me feel good.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I pick up the phone for the third time tonight. I've been calling Jenny and she hasn't answered. I don't know if that's because she's out or because she knows it's me and doesn't want to talk to me. Finally on the sixth ring, as I'm about to hang up, I hear a click and her voice.  
  
"What Shane?"  
  
"Jenny! Where are you? Are you coming back?"  
  
"I'm home. I don't know right now Shane. You've changed, really changed. It hasn't been for the better either."  
  
"I know Jen and I'm sorry. I'm going to change, I promise." I say. I hear Jenny laugh bitterly on the other end. That's when I realize she's been hurt a lot in her life and I haven't exactly helped. Great Shane. NOW you realize it.  
  
"Isn't that what they all say?" She asks. She sounds close to tears.  
  
"I swear it. I'm thinking of giving up SMWO. It's too much and as you said, it's changed me for the worse."  
  
"You can't get rid of it Shane!"  
  
"I have to. It's been causing me nothing but problems."  
  
"We've worked too hard for that to happen."  
  
"You can take it over if you want."  
  
"I wouldn't know what to do with it."  
  
"Besides all the paper work, you do it all now. You could easily hire other people to help, change the name even."  
  
"But Shane, we started this! It's ours. We, we, we made it!" She sounds like she's about to cry. That makes me want to cry.  
  
"I know we did sweetheart. All things must come to an end right?"  
  
"Yes but things have ups and downs! This is just a down, it'll pass."  
  
"Then another down will come."  
  
"Of course but Shane-"  
  
"Too emotional. I can't deal with it." I say. Bam! That's exactly what I said to Marissa. That was my reason for wanting a divorce.  
  
"Life is emotional Shane! Are you going to kill yourself?"  
  
"If push comes to shove."  
  
"Shane that's ridiculous! You can't mean it!"  
  
"I do Jenny. I'm hanging up now. I'm calling my lawyers. SMWO is going to be yours and you can change the name and whatnot. Bye."  
  
"Shane!" She yells as I hang up the phone. I grab my cell and call my lawyers. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Deb, course I had to add that! Everyone, thank you for reviewing!**  
  
"I don't want it." Jenny says again and shakes her head.  
  
"Mr. McMahon you can not force her to take it." My lawyer says. I shake my head. I'm sitting at a table with my lawyer, Jenny and her lawyer. I'm trying to be nice and let her take our creation. She keeps pushing it away from her and handing it to me.  
  
"I know I can't. But she wants it." I say.  
  
"I do not." Jenny disagrees.  
  
"You have to want what you took a part in making."  
  
"Right. We made it. I don't want it without you."  
  
"I'll check in from time to time."  
  
"No Shane. It's not enough. I can't take what you invested in."  
  
"I want you to take it. You also invested a lot in it."  
  
"I'm not taking it!" She yells.  
  
"Mr. McMahon I suggest we auction it." My lawyer cuts in.  
  
"What? Where the hell have you been? Myself and Ms. Chachio are talking! I will NOT auction this off! Go auction your car or something."  
  
"With all do respect, I do auction my cars sir."  
  
"Whatever! This is totally irrelevant!"  
  
"With all due respect you brought it up sir."  
  
"Fuck you and all your with all due respects! Jenny, Ms. Chachio, is getting the company!"  
  
"Shane I really don't want it!" Jenny exclaims.  
  
"Would you rather one of the creators have it or a complete stranger?" I ask. She sits back and sighs. Tears form in the corner of her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I'd rather both of us have it."  
  
"Jenny things don't work out. Sometimes people have to split and the woman usually gets most of the stuff." I say. Damn it's like divorcing Marissa all over again. Only Marissa greedily took my stuff.  
  
"I'm going to walk out Shane right now. That way you won't have my signature. It's SHANE MCMAHON Wrestling Organization. You have to stay."  
  
"Oh how conceited was I to name it that? It's yours Jenny." I say and scribble my John Hancock on the paper. I slide it down the table and watch as Jenny pulls it closer to her.  
  
"No Shane. I can't do this." She says and tears the paper in half. Something rushes through me. I don't know what it is. Fear? Terror? Embarrassment? Maybe even relief? I don't know. It's gone just as soon as it came. Now I just feel shock.  
  
"Jenny!" I whisper.  
  
"See Shane? It's both or none." She says and continues ripping it.  
  
"Get up." I command. Jenny listens. I grab her by the wrist and drag her out of the door.  
  
"What did you do in there?" I hiss. Jenny shrugs.  
  
"I told you. Both or neither."  
  
"And I told you I can't do this anymore! I want to leave it with you so I know it's in good hands! Why can't you see past your selfishness?" I ask. Jenny walks ahead of me with her arms folded over her chest. I hurry up with her and walk next to her, matching her long strides.  
  
"I'm selfish?" She asks and stops.  
  
"Yeah. You are."  
  
"Really? I thought you were. You know seeing as I DON'T want the company and you're forcing it on me!"  
  
"You know why I'm doing this?" I scream and look around. I realize we're in my lawyer's waiting room and we're screaming. Once again I grab her by her wrist and drag her out of the waiting room. Once we're in the busy side walks of New York I turn to face her.  
  
"You know why I want you to have the company so badly?" I ask. She shakes her head no. "Ok so it's partially so one of the creators can have it but there's a hidden message."  
  
"Well I can't read you Shane! I gave up on that a long time ago."  
  
"I want you to have the company so I know where you are! So that way when I'm all cured with whatever I have now I can come crawling back to you and we can go out. Is that so hard to understand?" I ask and walk away. When I glance over my shoulder I see she's just standing there with her mouth open. I hail a cab and jump inside. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Happy belated birthday to Deb. This chapter is for you.**  
  
I smile. A week has passed and my lawyer called to inform me Jenny has taken the company. He asked if I had any second thoughts. I told him I didn't. Of course I didn't. I want the company out of my hands. I want to sit back and relax, to try to get myself back together. With Jenny having the company I know I can get back in any time and I know where Jenny is at all times. I smile. Great plan.  
  
I lean over and pick up my ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shane! It's happening!" Jenny whispers nervously on the other line.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the past two days there have been four physical fights between the talents. I seen Al Snow snooping through my desk but he didn't see me. I've also seen five of my good storylines being used on WWE TV, as I'M using them myself. It's not Al though. Well I don't think it is. Shane, I need you to come back. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Jennifer, I want to come back. But I can't. My mind is frayed. I can't think straight. If I come back I'd do nothing but mess everything up."  
  
"Chris almost stabbed Credible! I pushed Justin out of the way and Shane, the knife grazed my shoulder. I was bleeding. Chris apologized profusely. I'm fine now. But this wouldn't have happened if you were here!"  
  
"CHRIS DID WHAT?"  
  
"Justin was provoking him! First his hair, then he put Nair in his body wash and Chris says his whole body is as smooth a baby's ass. Justin loosened the ring posts right before Chris's match. Justin has done a lot of things. And Shane I've tried to stop it. I did. But who's going to listen to me? I'm a small weakling. They don't what I do or say." She's pleading now, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Where's Chris now?"  
  
"He's still her. I have him and Justin in separate rooms and they will never work together. I can't suspend them. I need all the help and talent I can get."  
  
"Don't pay them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't pay any of them. Tell them they will not get paid until they start acting like adults."  
  
"Shane they'll quit!"  
  
"I guarantee they won't. And if they do that's fine. Scrap Shane McMahon Wrestling Organization. Maybe some time down the future we can make something else."  
  
"I can try it Shane."  
  
"Baby, now I have to go somewhere. Promise me you'll lay down the line."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Ok I have to go now."  
  
"Good bye Shane."  
  
"Love you Jenny, Good bye." I say quickly and hang up.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I circle the house for the sixth time. It's small and white with black shutters. It has a white picket fence and the lawn is neatly trimmed. It's the All American House. Stephanie and Paul live inside.  
  
Stephanie's home and Paul's on the road. I did my research before I came here. Right now Steph's probably upstairs, in the third door on the left, her office, hard at work. Her fake nails are probably flying across the keyboard.  
  
I park the car and climb out. I swing my key ring on my index finger. I hope they didn't change the locks. Nah. Of course they didn't.  
  
I walk up the steps and slide the key in the keyhole. I turn it and hear the pop. The door swings open soundlessly. Of course it does. This is Stephanie's. Of course it's perfect.  
  
I walk silently into the kitchen. It's beautiful. It has the whole black and white marble scheme. Everything glistens like it was just washed two minutes ago.  
  
I step on the carpet of the all blue living room. On the far corner, Stephanie's laying on the midnight blue couch with the remote in her hand. A pink face cloth is draped on her forehead and her other hand is over it. She doesn't notice me. She continues to flip channels.  
  
I stand there until I hear Chris yelling on the TV. Al Snow yells back. I guess they're in a storyline together. My head starts pounding and I can't handle it. Without meaning to, I gasp. On the couch Steph jumps up with a start.  
  
"SHANE!" She yells. She looks excited then disappointed.  
  
"Steph, we're talking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why must you steal SMWO's storylines?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Stephanie Marie McMahon I know you are. Just admit it. You don't have to apologize. I just want you to admit it and stop it."  
  
"Shane, rest assured that if I did it, I would confess, apologize, and stop because you confronted me."  
  
"If you didn't do it then who is?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Stephanie answer me!"  
  
"Get out Shane!"  
  
"I'm not leaving!" Steph grabs the phone.  
  
"Get out or I'm calling the cops."  
  
"Call them." I dare her. After she presses 9-1-1 on the small black cordless phone I turn and run from the house. I jump in my car and speed off. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Thank you guys. I think I'm going to start wrapping this up.**  
  
"Shane you're a quitter." Someone says when I pick up the phone.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" I scream.  
  
"You lose your temper quickly Brandon."  
  
"Chris it's you. I know it. Why? Why did you do it? I thought we were friends."  
  
"We were friends, but it's not Chris."  
  
"Give me a clue."  
  
"Alright. Your clue is khaki." Then the line went dead. What the hell? Khaki? How does THAT help?  
  
I lean back. Khaki means nothing to me. I never really wore khaki's and I don't know anyone who does. Steph sometimes wears them but this caller is definably male. I don't know any males who wear that color though. Well Vince does but I know his voice. That caller is not him. Even if he's disguising his voice, it's not Vince. So I'm still lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane, we're in your town! Come see us, please?" Jenny asks a little while later over the phone. I sigh.  
  
"Just for a visit Jen."  
  
"Right. Just for a visit."  
  
"How's everything going there?"  
  
"Everything's alright. It's not excellent but satisfactory."  
  
"How's Chris doing? I never pictured him to pull a knife."  
  
"He's doing really good. He's on behavior and everything."  
  
"That's great. Look Jenny I have my shoes on now so I'm going to leave now. Alright?"  
  
"Sure. It'll be great to see you."  
  
"Same here." I say and hang up. I start my car and head off to the arena.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane!" Jenny squeals and wraps me in a tight hug. When we pull away I notice she's wearing a khaki skirt. It sets off her tan beautifully but it's fucking khaki! No! Damnit Shane no! The caller is a guy! Jen's a female. But still, it's ironic. I've only seen Jen in white, pink, black and blue. Now all of a sudden, months later, she decides to add a new color? Jesus.  
  
We walk down the hall, me listening to her talking, when we see Chris sitting on the coffee table with his legs up to his chest and a magazine across his knees. I can't see what it is but knowing Chris it's a wrestling one.  
  
"Irvine I heard you've been a prick lately." I say in my best authoritive McMahon tone. It works. He nearly jumps off the table. One he sees me he breaks out into a smile. His hair is finally blonde.  
  
"Boy Wonder! What are you doing here?" He asks and slides off the table.  
  
"I'm here to take care of the problem with you." I say, still not letting on that I'm acting. He smiles then looks from me to Jenny nervously.  
  
"Shane." He laughs nervously. "I understand I did wrong. Look let's sit and I'll explain it."  
  
"No need to."  
  
"No, no need?"  
  
"No. Christopher this pains me to say this, but you're fired."  
  
"Maccy, you're not serious, are you? It was my first time! I didn't mean it!" Chris says shakily. Once I start laughing he starts laughing and punches my shoulder, hard.  
  
"Keithy if you seen your face!" I exclaim between hysterical laughter.  
  
"That was wrong Shane!" Chris tries to act mad but when he sees Jen and me cracking up he has to laugh.  
  
"That wasn't right!"  
  
"What are you reading? Or are you just looking at the pictures."  
  
"Both actually. It's an old WWF magazine! You and the Posse!" He goes to hand it to me when my cell rings.  
  
"Hello?" I answer.  
  
"What are you doing at SMWO?" The voice demands.  
  
"I don't know. Just visiting. Why?"  
  
"Did I say you could go?"  
  
"I don't remember you being my dictator."  
  
"Something bad is going to happen tonight. I didn't want anything to happen to you. But since you're there it's going to have to involve you."  
  
"What's going on?" I ask but he hangs up.  
  
"Who was that? Are you alright?" Jen asks.  
  
"I'm fine." I answer.  
  
"Brandon you're shaking. What's wrong?" Chris asks.  
  
"I'm fine!" I yell. We all spin around when we hear a commotion further back. We turn around and see Ivory and Raven screaming at each other. In a flash we're done there.  
  
Still in the boss mode, I step between the two. I put on hand on Ivory's shoulder and the other on Raven's stomach to keep them apart.  
  
"What's going on here?" I ask.  
  
"You're not our boss!" Raven yells.  
  
"Maybe not but I hired both your asses. Now tell me what's going on."  
  
"Raven walked in on me while I was getting dressed!" Ivory yells.  
  
"Bullshit! She wishes I did! I knocked first and she told me to come in!" Raven defends himself.  
  
"Hey, Raven, just say sorry ok? Either way, just apologize." I say.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says. It sounds sincere. Ivory accepts and they walk away.  
  
"Are things always like this?" I ask. Jenny nods.  
  
"Yep. Only that would have taken so much longer." Chris answers. I sigh. We all jump when we hear something loud, like a gun, and tons of screaming.  
  
*Next chapter is the last I think.** 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

"What was that?" I yell. Jenny grips my hand. Chris looks around nervously.  
  
"Jenny!" Al screams and runs up to us. He nervously runs his hands through his hair.  
  
"What?" Jenny asks.  
  
"Someone, a fan, was shot!" Al screams. Jenny almost falls over but I hold her up.  
  
"Is the fan alright?" I ask. Chris is just standing there in shock.  
  
"Yeah the EMTS have him. He's not going to die, it was in the shoulder."  
  
"I'm going out." I say and drag Jenny out to the ring.  
  
The crowd was a bit nervous but as soon as they see me they erupted. I've never been cheered that much in my life. Too bad it came from such bad circumstances.  
  
I climb in the ring and get a shock of adrenaline. I love it. I live for this. But for now I really have to calm everyone down. I lean over and take the mic that the ring announcer is holding out for me.  
  
"Hello everyone. I am well aware of what has taken place tonight. If you feel threatened, also feel free to leave. However we now have maximum security and I assure you, nothing else will happen. Please stay and enjoy the rest of the show. I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused." I say and put down the mic. I take Jenny's hand again and we walk back up the ramp and into the back.  
  
"Whoever is up next go now. The show has got to keep moving!" I say. When we find Chris, he's picking up his dropped magazine. My cell phone suddenly rings.  
  
"Nice speech." The guy says.  
  
"Where are you? Are you here?"  
  
"I know you do not have maximum security."  
  
"Where are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Shane, something else is going to happen. That is, unless you figure it out."  
  
"Give me another clue!"  
  
"You have khaki and another one is, best friends." Then I heard a dial tone. Could he have given me two worse clues?  
  
"Who was that?" Chris asks and rolls up his magazine.  
  
"No one. No one important. Look, when I say khaki and best friends, what do you think of?" I ask.  
  
"Man that's easy! I think-" Chris starts to answer when my cell rings again.  
  
"WHAT?" I scream.  
  
"Tick tock tick tock. Time's running out Shane. Word of advice: DON'T ask anyone's opinion. I will do something drastic. You have an hour." Then he hangs up again.  
  
"Jen, do you have any enemies?" I ask. She shakes her head.  
  
"No Shane. Why?"  
  
"No, nothing. I just, I'll be back." I say hurriedly and run down the hall. I hear Jen and Chris muttering things about me but I ignore them. I don't care what they have to say right now. I have to save people's lives.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I find myself down in the basement. I'm a suburb boy! The only thing I know about these kinds of situations is what I see in movies. And what I see in movies taught me that the bad things are always in the basement. So, I went to the basement! Smart, no?  
  
I don't want to turn on the lights. That's always the downfall of the downfall of the hero. I've learned that.  
  
As I creep quietly around the basement I realize nothing is there. Absolutely nothing. I sigh and walk up the stairs. Halfway up I hear a commotion going on. I burst through the door in time to see Chris and Jenny run by. I grab Chris by his arm and they stop.  
  
"What's going on?" I ask. Chris's blue eyes are wide with fear, same with Jenny's beautiful brown ones.  
  
"Someone's setting off bombs and guns are going off everywhere! Shane just run! Duck your head and run!" Chris screams and grabs Jenny and run.  
  
I can't run. I have to find out who's doing this! I HAVE to! Something shiny catches my eyes. I walk over to it and pick it up. It's Chris's WWF magazine. Myself and the Posse are on it. Pete Gas, one of my best friends, has on khaki pants.  
  
BAM! That's when it hits me! Pete's doing all this! If only I could find him. If I could just talk to him I'm sure I could get him to stop before anyone else gets hurt.  
  
"Pete! PETE! Come on Pete where are you? Pete come out! We can talk Pete! Talk!" I scream. Everyone's running past me, grabbing me, yelling at me to leave. I push past them all.  
  
"Pete!" I scream. My voice cracks. "Come out Pete!" I scream louder. I hear a loud bang coming from a locker room. Thinking and acting on pure adrenaline I kick open the door.  
  
Pete twirls around with the gun in his hand and wide eyes. The sweat is pouring down his face. I can feel it pour off mine.  
  
"Pete, let's talk." I say.  
  
"No!" He screams.  
  
"Give me the gun Pete."  
  
"It took you long enough to figure it out! Damnit I always wore khaki! Shows how much you actually liked me after I fucked your sister over and over like the skank bag she is!" Pete screams. I want to yell at him but that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.  
  
"Pete why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why Shane? WHY? I'll tell you why! I was the most ignored out of our group! Always! In high school you, Joey and Rodney got all the attention! It was the same in WWF. Then one day I get fired? No! Shane it's my turn to shine! While I'm home doing odd jobs you're out here running your own company? No Shane! It's my turn to shine! I'm going to make headlines! Once again everyone will know MY name and they won't forget it!"  
  
"Pete can I have the gun?"  
  
"Why? So you can be in control again! No! You're nothing but a controlling bastard! I'm going to control the situation for once Shane! Not you! Me! Shane, me! It's my turn to shine!"  
  
"You want to shine?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Give me the gun damnit! I'll give you a job here! Whatever you want! Just give me the gun and I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"You want the gun Shane?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Here's your fucking gun." He snaps and points it at me. My heart skips a beat. But it's Pete. Pete Gas. One of my best friends. He'd never shoot me. No. Pete my best friend would never hurt me. I don't know who this guy is.  
  
"You don't want to shoot me Pete."  
  
"There you a-fucking-gain Shane!"  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"'You don't want to shoot me Pete.' How do you know! Are you me? No! Don't tell me what I want to do and what I don't want to do!"  
  
"Pete I'm sorry! I didn't realize it. Look, give me some time. We can work this out. Do you want to be the General Manager for SMWO? Pete, you can."  
  
"No! Shane you don't own this any more!"  
  
"Look I can talk to Jenny. You can do anything you want here. ANYTHING. I mean it, honestly. McMahon promise. Just give me the gun."  
  
"I want to get a job because I have talent. Why do you always hand me stuff then take it back?"  
  
"You can start off small here and work up. You have talent and talent gets hired. Come on Pete!"  
  
"No. Shane. I. Am. Good. I. Am. Better. Than. You." Pete says and starts pacing. He's scaring me but at least he's not pointing that fucking gun at me anymore.  
  
What do I say in reply? I mean I don't know what to do. I've been so sheltered my whole life. The most I've ever had to deal with was missing my teenage years to watch and take care of Stephanie while Vince and Linda were away working or on vacation. Nothing major. This is without a doubt the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life. Luckily I don't have to say anything. Pete keeps going on.  
  
"You know, me, Joey and Rodney were supposed to do this together but they chickened out. Plus they weren't as under appreciated as me. Yeah no one likes me. No one had time to like me. You know why? Everyone's lips were surgically placed on your ass because you're a McMahon!" He keeps talking and pacing. A plan is forming in my head.  
  
What if, while he's pacing and in his own world, I jump on him and wrestle the gun away from him? I mean I've trained really hard and I think I have what it takes to pull off getting the gun away from him. I don't know what he did since the last two years since I seen him but I figure it's worth the risk. I don't want this to be a "what if" situation.  
  
While he's talking I run and spear him. He falls to the floor but doesn't drop the damn gun. My hands snap to his hand and I try to snatch it out of his hand. He brings his head to my hand and bites my hand. I scream and snatch it away. He grabs the gun and a gunshot fills the room.  
  
*ONE more chapter.** 


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Thank you for the reviews. This is the last chapter. Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel. Well anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed.**  
  
I smile at Chris. He wraps his arms around Jenny's waist and whispers something to her. She giggles. I prop my feet up on my desk and look around.  
  
It sure has been a crazy year. The gunshot was a cop outside shooting. Pete heard it, thought he got shot and threw a fit. I would have given him an Academy Award, had I had any. Pete's arrested needless to say.  
  
Well I stayed away from everyone for awhile to sit and think. Jenny and Chris ended up hooking up. I guess I'm glad. SMWO flopped. No one wanted to run it so we just sold it. Vince McMahon bought it.  
  
Vince offered me another job but I declined. I really needed time off. I got my head straight then went crawling back to my father. I don't know what's wrong with him but he hired everyone back, including Jenny. Is the old man getting a heart? Man, that's scary.  
  
Stephanie and Paul had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Shana Marie Levesque. I feel so honored they named her after me.  
  
But who am I bullshitting? Yeah everything turned out good but damnit I'm single! I'm lonely. I went through all that and nothing really amounted to anything. I'm back in the WWE working my ass off. I'm watching my crush date my best friend and I'm watching my sister raise a family. But whatever. Things will come my way eventually, right?  
  
Jenny's soft girly sneeze breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up in time to see Chris wipe her mouth then kiss her. They break it off quickly and look at me so not to make me jealous. I focus my eyes on the computer screen.  
  
"Bless you." I say.  
  
"Thank you Shane." Jenny answers.  
  
"Son, you can go home." My dad says as he walks in the room.  
  
"Why? The show is not nearly half over." I say.  
  
"I know. I don't want you to over work yourself. I worry about you Shane." He says and walks away. Chris and Jenny "Aww" and smile. I sit there dumbfounded. Why is everyone so nice to me? Do they fucking feel pity?  
  
"Are you leaving Brandon?" Chris asks. I shrug and look around.  
  
"Yeah sure." I say and stand up. I turn off my computer and walk to the door. "See ya." I say before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
At home I throw my TV Dinner in the stove and sit down on my couch in my little New York flat to watch TV. In half hour I get to eat something people want to call food. But whatever. I'll deal with it.  
  
Half hour later I sigh and eat this disgusting dinner. Hey, who ever said McMahon's had it all?  
  
*I only ended two stories sad. This one and another one. I HAD to do it. Tell me what you think.** 


End file.
